Free at Last
by BabeManoso1288
Summary: After a horrible day, Stephanie decides it's time to leave Trenton. Eventual Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story so go easy please! :) **

**The characters are not mine. Everything familar belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

There are some days that you just know are destined to be bad. For instance when you wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is a spider on top of your nose staring at you. My name is Stephanie Plum, I live in Trenton, New Jersey, and that is how my day started. So I jumped out of bed and flailed about trying to get the spider off of me, and in the process I stubbed my toe on my nightstand. Once I was sure I was spider free I jumped in the shower and cut the water up as hot as possible to kill any residual spider cooties on me. I was in the middle of shampooing my hair when the water turned ice cold. Great! Considering how my day started I just knew it was going to be one of those days. I considered just crawling back into bed and hiding from the day, but that wouldn't earn me a paycheck. Plus, the spider was probably still in there. So I got dressed in my usual jeans, stretchy t-shirt, and boots, threw my hair up in a ponytail and swiped on 3 coats of mascara. I had a feeling I'd need the extra coats of mascara today. I checked my appearance in the mirror. As appearances go, I'm not horrible to look at. I'm 5'7", 130 pounds, blue eyes and shoulder length brown unruly curly hair with a not that impressive 34B sized chest. I said hi to Rex, my hamster, gave him a grape and a few hamster nuggets, grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I got into my current POS car, a blue Honda CRV. As POS cars go, this one wasn't all that bad. It almost always started, didn't have a weird smell, and I've actually had it for longer than 2 months! I drove on auto pilot to Vincent Plum Bail Bonds office where I work as a BEA, bond enforcement agent, or bounty hunter. I've worked there for 3 years, and depending on who you ask, I'm actually pretty good at my job. I mean yeah I roll around in garbage a lot, get groped by half naked men, get stalked by crazies and have a knack for getting cars blown up, but I always get my man. Sure I'm mostly lucky, but I have a 99% recovery rate so that's what counts right?

I park in front of the bonds office, notice the shiny black Porsche Cayenne, and walk inside. Connie and Lula are in a fight over who gets the last donut, no surprise there. Connie is the office manager and looks like Betty Boop with a mustache. She has a lot of boobs, a lot of attitude and always has a perfect manicure. Technically Lula's job is filing, but Lula does what she wants. She's an ex-hooker who credits me with saving her life and while she gave up the profession she didn't give up the wardrobe. Today she's wearing a too small lime green spandex tank top, with spandex leopard print pants, 3 inch lime green heals and matching lime green hair. Lula is also my sometimes partner.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey girlfriend" said Lula.

"I take it Ranger is in with Vinnie?" I asked.

"Yeah he's been in there a while too" said Connie.

Ranger is also a bounty hunter, well he used to be, he now owns a security company called Rangeman. His company handles all of the high money bonds for Vinnie. Ranger is my friend, mentor and sometimes lover. His real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, he's Cuban with mocha latte skin, a perfect body and is sexy as hell. The only word to describe Ranger is YUM!

"So, any new files for me?" I asked Connie.

"Yeah, here's two." Connie said as she handed me the files.

The first one was Mooner, a regular who went to high school with me. He would be easy to pick up. The second file was a guy named Brad Russo, a 28 year old guy arrested for shop lifting a mini mart. He's from the Burg so he shouldn't be too hard to find. The Burg, or Chambersburg, is a chunk of Trenton where I grew up. Everything is perfect in the Burg, windows are clean, yards are well manicured, cars are American and dinner is ready every night at six o'clock. There are no secrets in the Burg, everyone gossips about everyone. Someone was bound to know where Russo was hiding.

"Okay, I'm out of here. I'm gonna grab breakfast then go after Mooner. You coming Lula?"

"Hell yeah girlfriend. I could go for a breakfast sandwich and a milkshake"

"You just had 6 donuts" said Connie.

"Yeah but I'm a full figured woman and if I'm gonna go chasing after bad guys I gotta keep my strength up" said Lula.

We were about to walk out of the door when we saw two cars come racing down the street towards us, they both slammed on the breaks for the red light and someone in a hot dog costume jumped out of the second car and ran to the first car and threw a Molotov cocktail in the driver's window, but the window was open so it didn't explode. The driver caught it and threw it back towards the other car but missed it and the cocktail went through my car window. KABOOM! The hot dog ran and jumped back into his car and both cars speed away. I just stood there with my mouth wide open then I felt a tingle on the back of my neck.

"Babe" said Ranger. Ranger doesn't have a big vocabulary and he used babe for a whole lot of things, a greeting, a warning, that he amused, or whatever. I took this babe to mean, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself.

"Damn girlfriend that was awesome!" said Lula.

"Need a ride babe?"

"No thanks Ranger, I should probably wait for the police."

Ranger gave me a nod and he was gone. A fire truck pulled up followed by two police cars and Morelli's POS cop car. Joe Morelli is an Italian cop, and my on-off boyfriend. He's 2 years older than me, brown eyes, has a lean hard muscular body and has the best ass in Trenton. He's been in and out of my life since I was 6 years old and we played choo-choo in his parent's garage. We are currently in an on phase, and right now he looks pissed.

"Jesus Steph, what the hell happened now?" he yelled as he reached me.

"It wasn't my fault this time. My car just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's never your fault Cupcake. Destruction just follows you around. I can't take this anymore and I'm out of Rolaids."

"Take it easy Joe. Look I have skips to catch, I gotta go."

"Fine, I'll stop by your place tonight with Pino's okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Joe left and I finished my report with the police.

"Alright Lula, ready to go? We'll have to take your car."

"Yup let's go, I really need that milkshake now."

We got into Lula's car and drove to McDonalds and ordered 5 breakfast sandwiches, 3 hash browns and 3 milkshakes. Lula ate 2 sandwiches, 2 hash browns and drunk a milkshake. I nibbled on my sandwich and drunk my shake while I called Grandma Mazur and asked her to find out some info on Russo for me. We saved the rest of the food for Mooner and drove to his house. Mooner was my age, and a complete stoner. He reminded me a lot of a dog, loveable in a weird sort of way. We knocked on his door but he didn't answer so we decided to go in and check on him. Mooner never locked his door. We found him asleep on the couch so we woke him up.

"Hey Mooner" I said.

"What?" Mooner said opening his eyes.

"We got you some breakfast, and you missed your court date again." I said.

"I don't care, go away dudes!" said Mooner.

Then he grabbed the food and threw the milkshake at us, it completely missed Lula but I was covered in a chocolate mess.

"What the hell?" said Lula.

"Leave me alone, man!" said Mooner and he went upstairs.

We walked outside and ran into Dougie.

"What's going on with Mooner?" I asked. "I've never seen him like that."

"Uh oh sorry guys, our supplier disappeared and I haven't been able to find any weed. Moon-Man's going through withdrawals and he isn't happy. Don't worry I found some now. He'll be happy again soon." said Dougie.

"Okay Dougie, we'll come back for him later." I said.

Lula went back inside the house and grabbed some trash bags and we went back to the car. I sat on the trash bags so I didn't mess up her car. Grandma called and said she had some information.

"That was Grandma" I said as I hung up the phone, "She said she has some info on Russo, let's head to my parents house and I can clean up and talk to Granmda."

We pulled up to my parents' house a few minutes later, and my mom and grandma were already waiting outside for us.

"Look at you," said Grandma "You're covered in chocolate milk. Is it something kinky? I bet it's a pip of a story!"

"Why me?" said my mother, "Come on in and have some coffee cake with us."

"Fuckin' A" said Lula.

They sat down at the kitchen table and I went upstairs and took a quick shower and got dressed in some clean clothes I had left here that time I spent the night. I went back downstairs and sat down to eat some coffee cake.

"So Grandma, what do you have on Russo?" I asked.

"Well I talked to Suzy who lives next door to Brad's parents, and she said she heard he was shacked up with Carol Ritti's daughter Sarah. Sarah lives over on Allen Street."

"Thanks Grandma!" I said.

I got Carol's address, declined my mom's dinner invitation and said goodbye. We drove over to Carol's and knocked on the door.

Brad opened the door, "What?"

"Brad Russo?" I asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" he said.

"I'm Stephanie Plum, I work for Plum Bonds and you missed your court date. I need you to come with me so you can get your court date rescheduled." I said.

"That's funny, and you think you're gonna make me?" he said.

He tried to slam the door shut but I had my boot in the way. He turned around and ran through the house and out the back door. I was right behind him. I tripped over the water hose and tumbled into him knocking both of us into the trash cans. He threw trash at me as he got up and ran away. He didn't get very far when Lula slammed into him and sat down on his back. I finally got out of the trash and walked over and cuffed him. We got him into the car as my phone started ringing.

"Yo" I said.

"Hey Steph, this is Dougie. Mooner's happy now if you wanna come by and pick him up."

"Okay thanks." I told him and hung up. "Lula, let's pick up Monner on the way to the police station".

We drove to Mooner's house and he was waiting on the sidewalk for us. He got into the back seat.

"Sorry about earlier dudettes. I like wasn't myself ya know." said Mooner.

"Dang girlfriend, you've had a hell of a day. Your car exploded, you had a fight with officer hottie, got covered in milkshake and then in garbage. You should have just stayed in bed this morning." said Lula.

No Shit, I thought! We got to the police station and I got out.

"You'll be here when I get back right Lula?" I said.

"Damn that's insulting white girl! Have I ever left you?" said Lula.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Hmph" said Lula.

I took Russo and Mooner inside, got my body receipts for them, got laughed at about the garbage on me and walked outside to the parking lot. No Lula! Great! I pulled out my phone and called her. No answer. So I called Ranger.

"Yo" he answered.

"Yo yourself" I said, "I need a ride, Lula abandoned me at the police station."

"Be there in ten" he said and hung up.

He may be hot but he has no phone manners. Exactly ten minutes later he pulled up and I hopped in.

"Nice look babe."

I flipped him off. His lips turned up to an almost smile.

"Where to?" he asked.

"My apartment please. I'm calling it a day."

We got to my apartment building and Ranger followed me up. I fell down on the couch and Ranger disappeared into the kitchen. He came back with a beer and a bottle of water. He handed me the beer.

"Thanks" I said.

"I've got a distraction job for you tonight." He said, "You interested?"

"Sure" I said.

"It's at Shooters Bar. I'll pick you up at 10" he said as he stood up.

He kissed me on the forehead and left. I drained my beer, then got up and took a shower and washed off the garbage stench and put on some sweats and t-shirt. I took the time to blow dry my hair so it fell into soft curls around my face since I was doing the distraction later. It was 3 and I was starving so I went to the kitchen and made a peanut butter and olive sandwich and washed it down with a bottle of water. I checked my answering machine, only one message from Joe, saying he'd be here at 6:30 with pizza. I sat on the couch to watch tv and fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard my door opening and smelled pizza. Joe. I got up to meet him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Cupcake" he smiled at me but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He's probably still mad from earlier I thought.

We sat at the table and ate our pizza in silence. We were just finishing eating when my phone started ringing. I decided to ignore it and let the machine pick up. Big mistake! We heard the message.

"Babe, change of plans. Lester going to pick you up at 9:30 and bring you to Rangeman first." Click.

That's when the fight started.

"Got plans for tonight Cupcake?" Joe said through gritted teeth.

Joe hated my relationship with Ranger. He thought Ranger was dangerous both professionally and for mine and Joe's relationship.

"It's just a job Joe."

"Don't get me started on your job Stephanie. You constantly get hurt and you have things blow up all around you. I get about 30 calls a day about something you've done. Plus, you spend way too much time with Ranger. That man's a mercenary and he looks at you like you are lunch! Geez Steph when are you going to quit your job and marry me?"

I just sat there. We've had this argument a million times and I didn't have anything new to add.

" What you have nothing to say Steph?" he asked. "That's it. I'm done. I don't think you have any intention of ever marrying me and I'm just wasting my time here. I think you're in love with Ranger but won't admit it and it's not fair to me Stephanie. I have to move on."

And he got up put my apartment key on the table in front of me and he left. I just sat there stunned. I couldn't say anything. Besides everything he said was true. This wasn't how our fights normally went. This was really the end of our relationship, I knew it. I was so stunned, I didn't even cry. I just got up and got ready for the distraction. I fixed my hair a little, did my make-up, with extra mascara, waterproof in case I started crying later. I went to my closet and picked out a short tight black skirt that ended a few inches below my ass and a skimpy light blue halter top that showed a lot of cleavage, well as much as my 34B chest could show. I finished it off with 4 inch black FMP's and a black clutch that I put my pepper spray, taser, and cell phone in. It was 9:15 so I walked to the kitchen, fed Rex and told him to have a good night. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer.

"Hey Lester" I said. Lester was Rangers cousin and he worked at Rangeman. He looked similar to Ranger, but not quite as muscular and he had green eyes. He was a player and a jokester, but he was also a sweetie at heart.

"Hey beautiful! Damn you look good. We could stay here and just let you distract me" Lester said as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled me eyes. "Sorry Les, you're too much of a player for me" I said.

"Aw that hurts beautiful" he said.

"Come on Les, we don't want to keep Ranger waiting" I said as I shut and locked my door.

We got to Rangeman and everyone was already waiting for us in the garage. All eyes were on me as I got out of the car. I guess I looked pretty good I thought to myself with a grin. Ranger gave a growl and put his arm around my waist. Everyone quickly looked away and went back to business. Ranger handed me a file.

"Babe, Elliot Lipinski arrested for drug trafficking and beating and raping his ex-girlfriend. Holes himself up in the bar every night from 10:30 till 1:30. Lester and Hal will be inside with you, Cal will be the bouncer and Tank and I will be waiting outside."

Everyone piled into vehicles and headed out. I was alone in Rangers car with him. We got to Shooters at 10:15. Cal, Hal and Lester got into place and we waiting outside until Lipinski showed up. Ranger's phone rang at 10:40 telling him the skip was in place. Ranger turned to me and went to put the mike into place on me. He reached up under my shirt and attached the mike to the bottom of my bra and ran his thumbs across my nipples which sent a spark of fire straight to my doodah. He gave me a quick kiss and said "Go get em' tiger."

I walked into the bar. Cal was standing by the door, and I spotted Hal and Lester in the back playing pool. My skip was a sitting at the bar near the middle. I sat down a few stools down from him and ordered a drink. I then "accidentally" dropped my purse said "Shit" rather loudly to get his attention then bent over to pick it up, giving him a pretty good view of my ass. I sat back on my stool and looked up to see if I got his attention. He was staring at me smiling. He got up and sat on the stool right next to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey back. Sorry if I disturbed you, I'm a bit of a klutz." I said with a flirty smile.

"Not at all" he said, "I was just admiring the view". Perv!

"I'm Lisa" I said.

"Elliott, nice to meet you."

"You too" I said.

"So, wanna come home with me?" he asked. He must be mighty confident of himself I thought.

"Sure" I said.

We got up and headed to the front door. As soon as we got outside he pulled a knife out and held it to my throat.

"Bitch, you think I don't know who you are. Bombshell bounty hunter." He said.

Ranger and Tank were just standing there wearing blank faces. Ranger gave me a barely recognizable nod and acted like he was about to run towards us. This distracted Elliott long enough for me to ram my spiked heel into his foot and elbow him in the stomach then run away from him. He did however manage to cut my arm with his knife in the process. As soon as I was away from him, Tank tackled and cuffed him and Ranger grabbed me and led me back to his car.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah fine, just a little cut. No big deal."

Ranger drove me back to my apartment and followed me up. He checked for bad guys while I went and sat on the couch. Everything that happened to me today had finally caught up to me. Ranger sat down next to me with a first aid kit and cleaned up my cut and put a band aid on it.

"Looking a little scary babe."

At that I burst into tears. I started rambling about everything that happened to me today. When I was finished Ranger was just looking at me, his face expressionless.

"So you and Morelli broke up" he said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get back together." He said.

"I don't think so" I said, "not this time. It felt like the end. He told me he thought I was in love with….well he just said he was done and it was time to move on." Shit I didn't mean to say that.

"He thought you were in love with who babe?" Shit I was hoping he would ignore that.

"You" I said.

"Babe"

"I know it's stupid. We're just friends and you're not in love with me. You don't do stupid things like love and relationships. But the thing is, I'm not that sad that Joe and I broke up. We weren't right for each other and he's right I am in love with you Ranger. I have been for a while." I can't believe I just told him that. I felt relieved and sick all at the same time.

"Stephanie" Ranger started. Great he's using my full name; this isn't going to be good. "You know I love you , in my own way, but I can't give you any kind of life or relationship.."

Then his phone rang. "I'm sorry babe, I have to go. Can we finish this later?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I said.

He left and I cried. Maybe it was a good thing his phone rang. At least I didn't have to sit through another rejection speech from him. Why did I tell him I loved him? I know he's never going to feel the same. I got up and went into my room to go to bed and the spider was sitting on my pillow. The sad part is, that the spider was the best part of my day. I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. I took my pillow and threw it out into the hallway, then went and crawled into my now spider free bed. I couldn't sleep so I just laid there thinking. I feel like I had finally hit rock bottom. It was time to make some decisions. I can't keep living my life like this. I had to make some changes. Big changes. I had to figure out who I really am and what I want out of life. I knew the only way to do that was to get away from my life, away from Joe and Ranger and the Burg. So I decided it was time for me to leave Trenton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's chapter 2, hope y'all enjoy it! **

**As always- anything familiar belongs to JE. **

**Chapter 2**

I was driving down the interstate with the windows down and breeze blowing in my face. My old life was 5 hours behind me and it made me feel good. I felt free! No more pressure or guilt or crazies. I felt so good that I didn't even mind the cramp in my ass from driving so long. It had been a week since I had made my decision to leave Trenton. During that week I had tied up all loose ends. I managed to avoid Ranger and Joe since that night, but it wasn't that hard, I'm assuming they were probably avoiding me too. I caught the last of my outstanding skips and got paid for them. I got the insurance check from my blown up car. Thankfully my insurance company was use to me blowing up cars so it didn't take them too long to write me a check. I closed out my bank account and all of my credit cards. I packed up everything worth taking and carefully went through all of my purses and collected all of Ranger's trackers. I wrote letters to everyone explaining that I was leaving and to please not look for me and left a letter with my apartment keys for Dillion, the apartment building super, telling him I moved out and anything left in the apartment can go to charity. I bought a cheap red Nissan pick-up truck that I prayed would make it where I needed it to go. Thursday morning came and it was time for me to leave. I got up at 5, packed all of my stuff into the back of the truck and tucked Rex's cage next to me on the seat. I dropped all of the letters in a drop box at the post office to be delivered. I put Ranger's letter in a padded envelope along with all of his trackers. Then I hit the road.

I've been on the road for 5 hours and I was about an hour away from my destination, Salem, Massachusetts. I have a cousin that lives there named Jessica. Jessica and I were somewhat close growing up, and have kept in touch since she moved away. I didn't tell her I was coming in case it got back to my family. I figured it was best to surprise her. Jessica was 33 years old, a lawyer, and like me was married for about 2 seconds before she caught her husband with his secretary. She kept the house and he kept his 23 year old bimbo.

I made it to her house at 12 that afternoon. Jessica lived in a small house just outside of Salem, in a town called Marblehead. I knocked at the door and waited but she didn't answer it. I was walking back to my truck when I heard a man's voice.

"You looking for Jess?"

I turned around to find a tall, gorgeous, well built man with blond hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm her cousin."

"I can see the family resemblance. You two could pass for sisters. Did she know you were coming? She's at work?"

Duh Stephanie! It's Thursday in the middle of the day, of course she's at work.

"Uh yeah, I should of thought of that. My work doesn't really have normal hours. I tend to forget most people work normal hours." I said.

"What do you do?" He asked.

"Bond enforcement agent."

"Bounty hunter huh, no shit?" he said sounding amused which pissed me off.

"What you think because I'm a girl that I'm not capable?" I said giving him my best burg glare.

"No sweetheart. I sound amused because I'm a bounty hunter too. My partner and I run a bonds office in Salem." He said. "I'm Kevin Rawlings by the way. I live next door to Jess."

"Stephanie Plum" I said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Stephanie. Jess isn't usually home until around 6. I would invite you into my house until then, but I'm on my way into town."

"That's fine, thanks anyways. Do you mind if I follow you into town? I'm not quite sure how to get there. I can just grab a bite to eat and shop until Jessica gets home." I said.

"Why don't you just ride into town with me?" he asked. He seemed nice enough and not crazy and I was sick of driving so I took his offer.

"Sure, thanks. Would you mind if I put my hamster, Rex in your house until we get back?"

"No, not a problem."

We got Rex settled in and got into his car.

"So where are you from Stephanie?" he asked.

"Trenton, New Jersey." I said.

"How long you been a bounty hunter?"

"3 years. How about you?"I asked.

"5 years. My partner, Shawn, and I were both in the Marines. After we got out we moved here to be close to his family. The bonds office was up for sale and we decided to buy it." He said. "Are you moving here? I noticed all your stuff in the back of your truck."

I didn't feel like getting into my mess of a life with a stranger so tried to brush off his question.

"Yeah, something like that." I said.

He seemed to understand I didn't want to talk anymore so we drove in silence after that. It took about 15 minutes to get into town. He parked in front of the bonds office. It was called Free At Last Bail Bonds. I found that kind of ironic considering that's how I felt about getting out of Trenton. I followed him inside and he introduced me to a very handsome man.

"Stephanie, this is my business and life partner, Shawn Abbot." Kevin said.

"Hi Stephanie. Nice to meet you." Shawn said looking at me like he was trying to read me and figure out who I was. Shawn was a few inches shorter than Kevin with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular body.

"Hi, nice to meet you too" I said.

Kevin explained who I was and how we had met.

"So bounty hunter from New Jersey huh? Were you any good?" Shawn asked a little smugly. I'm not sure if I care for his attitude. Kevin definitely had the people skills in this relationship.

"I guess that depends on what you think is good. I've been a bounty hunter for 3 years and my capture rate is 99%." I said with a sweet smile. Kevin gave me a huge grin showing off dimples he has in his cheeks. OMG this man was so gorgeous!

Shawn just stared at me for a minute. "Not bad" he finally said.

"Well thanks for the ride Kevin. I'm going to get something to eat and walk around the shops a little bit. What time do you want me to meet you back here?"

"Let's meet back here at 5:30" he said.

"Okay, bye" I said, giving them both a finger wave and walking outside.

Their bonds office was at the end of a strip mall in the middle of the town center. There was shops and business up and down the road on either side so I decided to explore some. I was looking for somewhere to eat when I walked by a bakery called Dazzles. Hmm cake for lunch sounds good to me! So I decided to go in. I opened the door, walked in and bumped right into a hard muscular chest.

"Oh sorry.." I was saying as I looked up and saw that it was Diesel!

**So.. what do you think? The chapter is a little boring but I'm trying to hurry the story along a little. All the mistakes are mine. I've never been to Salem, MA. So I'm going off of JE's Wicked Series and making up a little of my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I didn't mean to leave you hanging with Diesel on the last chapter, but between The Walking Dead marathon my husband was watching on Netflix and reading JE's new book The Chase, I kept getting distracted from writing and didn't get as far in the chapter as I wanted. Oh well! Here's another chapter. :) **

**On The Walking Dead side note, can you imagine Ranger and his Merry Men in post zombie apocalypse? They would be total bad asses! I wouldn't mind hunkering down with them at Haywood, and helping repopulate the earth with Ranger. ;) **

**Anyways..**

**As always- everything familiar belongs to JE. **

**Chapter 3**

"_Oh sorry.." I was saying as I looked up and saw that it was Diesel!_

"Diesel!" I croaked out.

"Hey honey. You missed me so much that you decided to track me down?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face as he wrapped me in a huge bear hug.

Mmm, suddenly I was hungry for more than cake. No! I swore off men, my thoughts didn't need to go there, but it felt so good in Diesels' arms against his muscular chest. Plus he always smelt like Christmas, which reminded me of Christmas cookies which made me feel even happier. Ok stop! I back out of Diesels hug.

"Yeah that's exactly why I'm here Diesel, to seduce you." I said huffy.

"You don't have to tell me twice honey. I knew you couldn't resist me" he said with a big wolf grin on his face.

My hormones were in serious overdrive. I looked around for a distraction from Diesel. I needed a donut or cupcake or something. Then I saw a monkey sitting at a table by the window.

I looked back at Diesel. "Is that Carl?" I asked.

Before Diesel could answer Carl gave an "Eeep!" and flicked me off. Yup that was Carl.

"What are you doing here? And how did you end up with Carl? The last I saw him was when Susan came back for him." I said to Diesel.

"Long story" he said, "Sit down with Carl and I'll get you some cupcakes".

I sat down and Diesel came back with a box of a dozen cupcakes. Carl and I both grabbed one and started eating.

"Longstory short, I followed my cousin Wulf here. We've both been here since we left Trenton. I ran across Carl when he escaped from animal rescue." Diesel said as I took my first bite of the cupcake and moaned. _OMG this cupcake was amazing! A few more of them and the urge to attack Diesel in the middle of the bakery should go away._

Diesel started laughing. "I knew you wanted me" he said. Crap! I must have said that out loud. I really have to work on that!

"So how's it going with Wulf?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Eh it's going. What about you, what brings you to Salem?" he asked. I don't know what it is about Diesel but I like him and I trust him. So I told him the whole story about how I ended up here.

"Well honey, Morelli's right, you and Ranger are in love with each other. I barely spent any time around the two of you but it's obvious to anyone that sees you together. You and Morelli were never going to end up together."

"Ranger's not in love with me, or if he is, it doesn't matter. He has no intention of ever having a relationship with me so there was no point of wasting my time" I said.

"He's an idiot." Diesel said, "but I'm glad you're here in Salem. I've missed you."

A cute blond woman with flour smudged on her nose came out from the back of the bakery and walked over to us.

"Hey Diesel, I'm done baking for the day." she said. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Hi I'm Lizzy".

"Hi, Stephanie. You're cupcakes are amazing!" I said.

"Thanks" she said.

"Lizzy is helping me with Wulf" Diesel said to me, then turned to Lizzy. "Stephanie is a bounty hunter from New Jersey. She's helped me with Wulf in the past".

"Oh wow bounty hunter that must be interesting. This whole tracking down people and dealing with Wulf is new to me. Wulf still scares the crap out of me." She said.

I smiled "Yeah Wulf can be scary." I said.

"It was nice meeting you Stephanie. I'm going to go grab my stuff Diesel." Lizzy said walking back into the back of the store.

"You too" I said.

"I have to go Steph, but I'm glad I ran into you. Here's my number, call me and we can get together for dinner or something" Diesel said. Carl said "Eep eep" with a smile.

"You're not invited to dinner Carl, just Stephanie" Diesel said.

Carl gave him the finger, grabbed another cupcake and walked outside. I took the paper Diesel handed me and looked at the number. 624.

"Uh where's the rest of your phone number?" I asked.

"That's it" said Diesel.

"Sure it is" I said as I took my cell phone out and dialed the number. Diesels phone started ringing. Huh?!

"What didn't believe me?" Diesel smiled, gave me a quick kiss on the lips and walked outside after Carl.

I finished off the cupcakes then walked around the shops until it was time to meet back up with Kevin. As we drove back to his house we made polite conversation. When we got back I saw another car in Jess' driveway so I'm assuming she's home. I got Rex from Kevin's helped, thanked him for everything and walked over to Jessica's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Stephanie! What brings you here? Come on in." She said grabbing Rex's cage from me and giving me a one armed hug. Jessica looked a lot more like me then I remembered. Kevin was right, we could pass for sisters. She was my height, same nose and bone structure, she had blue eyes too but hers were a little darker than mine. She had brown hair too but hers was straight and manageable unlike mine and her chest was much more impressive than mine.

"Hey Jess, thanks." I said following her in the house. We walked into the kitchen and she put Rex down on the counter and went into the fridge and got out 2 bottles of water and handed me one.

"What brings you here?" She asked again sitting down at the kitchen table. "Is that your truck out front? I was wondering who it belonged to."

"Yes that's my truck. I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you for a few days." I said.

"Of course I don't mind, but why did you leave Trenton?" she asked. I told her the whole story and she sat there looking sympathetic.

"Men suck" She said when I was done."I'm done with men, not that I have time for them anyways. I'm close to making partner at my firm, so I work a lot anymore. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want Steph. I'm hardly ever home."

"Thanks, I can pay rent or whatever you want. I'm going to start looking for a job tomorrow" I said.

"Don't worry about it; you don't have to pay rent. The house is paid off already; I don't have a mortgage anymore."

"Thanks" I said.

She ordered pizza and we spent the rest of the night talking and catching up on each other's lives. She showed me where the spare bedroom was and helped me bring my stuff in. She gave me a key to the house. I thanked her again before she went to bed. I unpacked a few things and then took a shower and lay down on the bed in my thinking position. Today was a pretty good day. Running into Diesel was weird, but then again Diesel always popped into my life at the weirdest times. I have a place to stay which is good; I was worried about renting an apartment in my name. I didn't want Ranger to be able to find me. Which brought me to my next problem, I needed a job, but I needed to be paid under the table or a false name to work under. I had an idea but I wasn't sure if I liked it. I could ask Kevin for a job at the bonds office. It would be easy since I already knew the job, but being a bounty hunter was part of my old life that I thought I was leaving behind. I didn't really know what other options I had so I decided to talk to Kevin in the morning. Then my thoughts drifted to Ranger. I tried not to think about him but I couldn't help it. Diesel said it was obvious that Ranger was in love with me. Was that true? If so why didn't he want to be with me? I finally fell asleep dreaming of Ranger.

I woke up the next morning at 8 feeling sad. Dreaming of Ranger all night had killed my good mood. I got up and got ready for the day while trying to get Ranger out of my head. Jessica had already left for work so it was just me and Rex. I went into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal, said hi to Rex and fed him some carrots I found in the fridge. I would go grocery shopping later today, so that we could stop mooching food from Jess. After I ate, I walked over to Kevin's house and knocked. No one answered; they were probably at the office. I got into my truck and drove into town.

I parked in front of the office and walked in. Shawn was sitting behind a desk with Kevin standing behind him. They were both engrossed in whatever was on the computer. They looked up at me and both smiled big.

"Uh good morning" I said uneasily.

"Good morning bombshell bounty hunter" Kevin said still smiling. Shit! They've been researching me.

"You sure do have a reputation back in Trenton" Shawn said.

I just smiled and nodded not really sure what to say. I thought that my chance of getting a job was pretty slim now.

"Sorry" Shawn said, "but when you said your capture rate was 99% we just had to look you up. That percentage is impressive for any bounty hunter, but especially a woman, no offense."

"Especially a woman" I said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down" said Kevin, "He really wasn't trying to offend you. We're both in awe of you after everything we've read this morning. You have a lot of newspaper articles about you. Are all of those stories true?"

"Mostly true" I said, "I mean they all happened but the newspapers versions of the stories aren't completely accurate". The newspaper always made me seem like a complete idiot, I thought.

"Reporters tend to put their own spin on things" said Kevin "I'd love to hear your side of those stories. You'll have to let me take you to dinner one night and tell me about them." I smiled at Kevin and nodded.

"Did you know Ranger?" asked Shawn. Crap! Does everyone know him?!

"Uhh yeah" I said "How do you know him?"

"Just acquaintances really" said Shawn, "Our paths crossed a few times in the military and an old marine buddy of ours, named Cal works for him now." Double Crap! They know Cal too.

"I know Cal, skull tattoo on his head, looks scary as hell. He's a big sweetie at heart" I said.

They both laughed. "I've never heard anyone refer to Cal as a sweetie, that's awesome. Most woman are afraid to get anywhere near Cal, much less talk to him and call him a sweetie" said Kevin.

"You know Ranger and his men pretty well then huh?" said Shawn.

"Yup" I said, "But no one back home knows that I'm here and I would like to keep it that way if you don't mind".

They both looked just looked at me and Shawn finally nodded.

"Okay" he said. "So what brings you into the office this morning anyways?"

"Umm I was actually going to ask you for a job, but now that you've read my history I'm assuming that's not gonna happen" I said.

"I take it you are moving here then?" asked Kevin.

"For now" I said. "I'm going to be living with Jessica."

"I guess that makes us neighbors" Kevin said as he winked at me.

"Don't worry, we know better than to believe everything we read in the news" Shawn said. "Kevin's right, were impressed by you. It sounds like you were a good bounty, or at least you have good instincts. It doesn't sound like you had a lot of training though." That's an understatement of the year I thought. I'm completely untrained, but it was my own fault. Ranger and all of his men have offered to train me but I always declined.

"Ok, does that mean you'll give me a job?" I asked hopefully.

"I think we could work something out" said Shawn.

"Thanks, but there's something else. Like I said earlier, I don't want anyone to know where I am. Is there any way for me to work under a different name?"

"If we're going to play a part in this, then you're going to have to tell us why or who you're running away from in Trenton" said Kevin. Crap, I guess I was going to have to explain myself again. I've already went through this with Diesel and Jessica. I was getting tired of telling my life's story.

I started out just telling them the short version of things, but they kept asking more questions, and it turns out they were easy to talk to. By the time I was done talking I had told them all about how I became a bounty hunter, a few of the crazy situations I had ended up in over the years, the complicated relationships I had with Joe and Ranger, and about everything that led up to me leaving town. They now knew a lot about me, Joe, and Ranger.

"I can't believe I just told you guys all of that" I said with an embarrassed smile.

"No need to be embarrassed" Kevin said. "You've lived an interesting life. I can see why you felt the need to get away from things for a while."

"I'll tell you what Stephanie," said Shawn "We'll keep your secret from Cal that you're here, and help get you a fake identity and let you work here, but there's a condition." Of course there is, there ALWAYS is, I thought to myself.

"Ok, what is it?" I sighed.

"You have to let us train you. I don't want you getting hurt. We like you. I know we just met you but you're hard not to like. Let us train you to be a better bounty hunter please." Shawn said.

Training ugh! That means working out, eating better, shooting guns.. ugh! But I knew he was right, I did need training. I should have gotten training a long time ago. Plus he did say please.

"Okay fine!" I said. "What do you have in mind for me?"

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will probably be a short one in Ranger's POV about what's going on in Trenton. I'll try to get that chapter up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, here is Ranger's POV about what's happening in Trenton. Enjoy.**

**As always- anything familiar belongs to JE.**

**Chapter 4**

**Ranger's POV**

It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting in my office at my desk. I was supposed to be doing paperwork but couldn't get my mind off of my babe. I haven't seen her in over a week; not since that night in her apartment when she finally told me she loved me. She was avoiding me and I let her. I knew she needed some space and I was afraid she would want to finish our discussion. Regardless of the stupid crap I tell her, I am in love with her completely, I don't plan on telling her that though. What if I had told her I was in love with her too? There's still a chance that she would work things out with Joe and go right back to him. Where would that leave me? Plus I was being honest when I told her I couldn't give her a life or relationship that she deserved. My life is dangerous and I work all the time. Trying to have a relationship with her wouldn't work. She would just end up resenting me. It was best to keep her at arm's length. God, I missed her though. I thought she would have called me by now. I was debating calling her when Tank burst into my office.

"Boss man, I have Lula on the phone. She said no one's seen or heard from Stephanie since Wednesday, and her phones going straight to voicemail."

Fuck! I grabbed the phone from Tank and told him to get everyone looking for her.

"Lula" I said into the phone "Explain!"

"Last I saw her was Wednesday afternoon after we got our last bad guy. She said she wasn't feeling good and she was heading home. She didn't come into the office yesterday, but we thought she just needed a day off. Connie didn't have any outstanding skips for her so we didn't bother her. But she didn't show up today either and she isn't answering her phone. We got worried and decided to call Tank."

"Call if you hear anything else" I said and hung up.

Walking into the control room I yelled "Report!". I wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

"Sir" Hal said "All of her trackers on together on Haywood actually. It looks like she's on her way here". Thank Fuck! She was okay and on her way here to see me. Her phone was probably just dead. Babe always forgot to charge it.

"It looks like she should be walking into the building now, sir" said Hal.

We all looked at the monitor, but babe didn't walk in. Instead we saw the mailman walk in and drop the mail off at the front desk. What the hell? I ran downstairs to the desk and grabbed the mail. Rifling through it I came to a padded envelope addressed to me in her handwriting. I ripped it open and stared in disbelief as all of her trackers fell out of the envelope and onto the desk, along with a folded piece of paper. I picked it up; it was a letter. I read it.

Ranger,

I was going to apologize for putting you on the spot the other night by telling you I'm in love with you. But I realized that I'm not sorry. I don't regret telling you I'm in love with you. I should have told you that a long time ago. I know you don't feel the same and don't want a relationship with me and I respect that. But I can't just go back to being, whatever it is that we are. It's time for me to leave Trenton and learn how to stand on my own two feet. Please respect my decision and don't look for me. I'll be fine. Tell the merry men bye for me and that I'll miss them. Thanks for all you've done for me the past couple of years.

Bye,

Stephanie

Fuck! She was gone. No she can't be gone. I had to find her. I would find her. I went back upstairs, grabbed my keys and phone and went to the garage. I drove to Stephanie's apartment and let myself in. Her furniture was here but not much else. Her clothes, toiletries, cookie jar, and Rex were all gone. My phone rang, Tank.

"Talk" I answered.

"Lula just called. They got a letter too." Shit.

"Find her!" I barked and hung up.

I drove to the bonds office. Lula and Connie looked upset. I picked up their letter off of the desk and read it. No information about where she went. She just said that she was leaving and she would miss them.

"I can't believe she would just up and leave us" Connie said.

"Uh huh, white girl got some explaining to do if I ever see her again." Lula said. Not if, I thought. I would find her and bring her back.

"Vinnie's gonna shit a brick when he finds out" Connie said.

"I'll find her" I said as I walked out the door and got in my car.

I really didn't want to do this but knew I had to. I grabbed my phone and called Morelli.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Morelli" I said.

"Manoso" he said sounding irritated.

"You heard from Stephanie?"

"Nope, we broke up a week ago. But I'm sure you already knew that."

"You home?"

"No. Work, double homicide. Why?"

"Stephanie left town. Sent everyone a letter."

"She's gone?"

"Yes"

"Sorry Manoso. I don't know what you want from me but I can't say I'm that upset that she's gone. We broke up and it will be easier for me not having to run into her all over town and get 30 calls a day about something she's done. Besides I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving, probably needed some space. I'm trying to move on. You're the one she's in love with; she's your problem now."

"Asshole" I said then hung up.

My last option was her family, maybe they knew where she went. I drove to their house and knocked on the door. Her grandmother answered.

"Aint this a pip, the sexy bounty hunter! Stephanie's not here" she said.

"I know, she left town. Sent everyone a letter. Have you checked the mail yet?" I said.

"Just brought it in, haven't looked at it though. Come on in" She said.

I followed her into the living room where babe's parents were. Her mother was reading a piece of paper and looking mad. It had to be babe's letter.

"Why me?" she yelled handing the letter to Frank. I just stood there while her dad and grandma read the letter.

"Any idea where she would go?" I asked when they were done.

"No, she didn't say anything in the letter" Grandma Mazur said.

"I can't believe she would do this to me? What normal person just runs away without telling her family?" said her mother.

"I think it's a great idea. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. She left to figure out her life. Good for her. Maybe I'll run away too." Said Grandma Mazur.

"You'll do no such thing mother! What will people say when they find out about this?" said Helen.

"Oh Helen really! Who cares what people say. I'm glad Pumpkin left. No one in this town leaves her alone and lets her live her life. I'm proud of her for taking charge of her life." Frank said.

Shit, they didn't know where she was and even if they did I doubt they would tell me. I apologized for just dropping by and left. I got back to Haywood and went up to the 5th floor.

"Report" I yelled walking in.

"Nothing sir" Hal said looking scared. "Her phones off, banking account and credit cards closed, she hasn't been spotted anywhere. Nothing. She's just gone." Fuck!

"Keep looking" I said, "and alert me if her name or social is used anywhere".

I went up to my apartment on 7. Shit, babe was gone and she was smart about it. She hadn't left a trace. I would be proud at her if I wasn't so fucking mad. I would find her though. But what exactly was I going to do when I found her? Drag her back here to live her old life and get back with Morelli. Was I going to tell her I love her and want to be with her? No, I still wasn't ready for a relationship with her. I had no intention of giving her a relationship, yet I was planning on finding her and bringing her back just to make myself feel better because I liked her near me. Shit, I'm an asshole. I knew I had to let her go. Fuck! I didn't want to. I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Tank, tell everyone to stop the search for Stephanie."

She's gone and I was just going to have to deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**We're back to Stephanie in this chapter. Anything familiar belongs to JE. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting in a diner waiting on my food to arrive. I just left the bonds office after talking to the guys about me working for them. My phone rang. I looked at it, Lula. Then it hit me. Shit! I quickly took the battery out of my phone. How did I forget about my cell phone? Hopefully they wouldn't be able to track it now. I'd throw it away and get myself one of those prepaid phones for now. My food arrived and I ate while thinking about Shawn's conditions for me to work for him. They said I would have to get into shape and learn how to defend myself and get more comfortable with a gun. Kevin was going to help me with exercising and self defense training and Shawn was going to work on me with guns. The only good thing they told me was that they weren't going to mess with my diet, but Shawn did offer to teach me how to cook if I was interested. Shawn told me I could help with office work until they deemed me fit to go after skips. Training started tomorrow morning. I can't believe I actually agreed to this. Maybe I should just tell them no and apply for a job here as a waitress. No Stephanie! It's time to grow up and take charge of my life.

After I ate I walked outside and threw my phone in the trash. I drove to the nearest grocery store and stocked up on the essentials bread, peanut butter, olives, chips, Tastykakes, ice cream, and a few other things. I also grabbed some grapes and carrots, for Rex of course, not for me. I also grabbed a prepaid phone. I went back to Jess's house and put the food away and sat down to watch tv. I was feeling lonely; I was missing my friends and family. Since Diesel was the only familiar person I knew here I decided to call him. I had to search through my purse to find the piece of paper he wrote his number on. You'd think I'd be able to remember three numbers. Finally I found it and called him.

"Hello"

"Hey Diesel , it's Stephanie. You free tonight?"

"Missing me already honey?"

"Oh yeah baby" I said in my flirty voice. That got a laugh out of Diesel.

"Okay how bout I pick you up at 7 and we can get some dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds good, let me give you the address" I said.

"No need, I already know it."

I was going to ask how, but it's Diesel were talking about, so it was probably best not to know. A lot of things about Diesel were unexplainable.

"Ok see you then." I said and hung up.

I watched Ghostbusters, unpacked the rest of my stuff then took a shower. After my shower I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around me and stop abruptly when I saw Diesel lying on my bed.

"What the hell? You scared the crap out of me" I yelled.

"Sorry honey, I got here early and you were in the shower. Thought I'd make myself comfortable. You're welcome to join me on the bed" he said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes at and grabbed some clothes. I walked back to the bathroom and got dressed and finished getting ready.

We got into Diesel's Ford Explorer and headed to dinner.

"Where's Carl?" I asked.

"I found him a babysitter for the night. I didn't want to corrupt his mind, in case you lost control of yourself and ripped my clothes off."

"Sorry not going to happen" I said, "I'm done with men".

"Your loss" he said. Then his phone rang, he had a short conversation then hung up.

"Wulf's been spotted. We're going to make it a dinner on the go." Diesel said.

"No, no, no!" I said. "I'm done with Wulf. Bring me home first."

"I can't darling, no time. You'll be fine." Crap!

Diesel swung through a drive through and got us burgers, fries and milkshakes. He jumped on the interstate and I ate my food.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Town called Beverly. I think Wulf's going after someone. I need to know who and what he's up to."

About 30 minutes later Diesel told me to keep an eye out for a place called Kippers Pub. Turns out it wasn't that hard to find because there were cop cars surrounding the place.

"This looks fun. Stay here; I'll be right back" he said as he walked off.

Getting back into the SUV he said "Wulf was here. They found a dead guy behind the bar, handprints burned on his neck." I felt my dinner coming back up. Wulf scared the crap out of me. I've been kidnapped by him before. I wanted to stay far away from Wulf.

"Okay we found him" I said "Can we go home now?"

"Sure, I'll take you home now, as long as you'll share your bed with me?" That was tempting. I definitely wanted to stay away from Wulf, and Diesel in my bed didn't sound that bad.

"Really?" I said. Diesel gave a big wolf grin.

"No, I was lying. It's good to know you're interested though."

"Jerk!"

"You can't stay mad at me. I'm too cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going then? You know where Wulf went?"

"We didn't show up to long after he left. Flash is following him on the interstate. We're going to join the chase." I remember Flash from working with Diesel before.

An hour later we pulled up to an old warehouse. It was dark out and there was only one small light attached to the warehouse that was on. There was a black Ferrari parked outside. My spidey senses were tingling.

"I'm assuming that's Wulf's car. Where's Flash?" I asked.

"He turned around. He had somewhere else to be. I'm going to look around. You coming?"

"Me? Nuh uh, no way. You're on your own. I'm staying right here."

"Suit yourself. I'll be back."

Ten minutes later I was bored and starting to worry about Diesel. I got out of the SUV and walked towards the warehouse. I only got a couple steps before someone grabbed my arm and twirled me around. Shit! Wulf!

"Ms. Plum, how nice to see you again. I see you and my cousin still can't seem to stay out of my business. I'm going to need you to come with me" he said gripping my arm harder and sending sparks of electricity up my arm.

"Gee thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just go back to the car and wait for Diesel" I said trying to walk away.

"Now!" he said dragging me towards his car.

Diesel came running around the corner of the warehouse and spotted up.

"Let her go" He said.

I felt a sudden burning pain on my arm, and then Wulf released my arm and then walked towards his car.

"Let that be a warning Ms. Plum and this isn't over cousin." Wulf said and then he drove off.

I looked at my arm, I had his handprint burned into my skin.

"I'm not feeling so good" I said.

"It's ok honey, I got you." Diesel said. He picked me up and put me in the SUV. He drove to the nearest pharmacy and went inside. He came back and handed me a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a plastic spoon. Then he took out a tube of some kind of cream and rubbed it onto my burn.

"Feeling better now?" he asked.

"A little" I said in between spoons full of ice cream.

We drove back home in silence. It was close to midnight by the time he dropped me off. I was supposed to meet Kevin at 5 a.m. to start my training. Crap. I set my alarm and crawled into bed falling asleep instantly.

My alarm went off at 4:45 and I seriously wanted to throw it out the window but I managed to talk myself into getting out of bed. This was the start of new Stephanie right? I can do this! I gave myself a little pep talk while I dressed in sweats, a t-shirt and sneakers. I threw my hair in a quick pony tail, brushed my teeth and went outside to meet Kevin.

Kevin was already waiting for me outside. He looked a little startled when he saw me. I guess I'm a little scary looking. Probably should have spent a little more time getting ready I thought.

"Not a morning person are you?" he said smiling. I gave him the finger.

"Be nice. I'm the one in charge of your exercise today. I could make you run and extra 3 miles." He was joking, I think. I hope.

"Sorry, I didn't get very much sleep last night." I said.

"Hot date? I saw you leave with a sexy blond guy last night."

"Definitely not a date."

"Then why were you out so late with him last night? I know what I would have been doing with someone that hot" he said.

That made me smile. I told him about my night and he asked how I knew Diesel so I told him about my history with him.

"Wait a minute" he said when I was done. "You're telling me some random guy shows up in your apartment one morning , tells you that he's not exactly human and instead of calling the cops, you help him and let sleep in your apartment?" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well in my defense, I've had people a lot crazy then Diesel break into my apartment. He didn't seem too bad. I once had a skip, who was a little person, move into my apartment against my will. He blamed me for breaking the door on his apartment. He lived with me until his door was fixed." I said that it was no big deal.

Kevin was just looking at me in disbelief. I think he was trying to figure out if I was joking or not.

"My life's not normal" I said.

"No shit darling. I think that's an understatement."

I just shrugged. "So are we exercising or what? If not I'm crawling back into bed."

An hour later we were back at the house. I was drenched in sweat and felt like I was going to puke My arm was killing me from where Wulf burned me. Despite all that though, I had actually managed to run for an hour straight. Go me!

"Why don't you get cleaned up then come over to my house for breakfast" Kevin said.

"Okay, thanks. See you in a bit" I said.

I was sitting at Kevin and Shawn's kitchen table with them. Shawn had just finished making omelets. I took my first bite of it and moaned a little. I heard Kevin snicker, I looked up. They were both staring at me with amused expressions. Okay maybe I moaned a lot. It was a really good omelet!

"What? Oh sorry, I love food. I tend to moan when I eat good food and this omelet is amazing!" I said.

"Sweetheart, I'll cook for you anytime, just to be able to watch you eat." Shawn said.

"Shit, I'm gay and I'm still a little turned on. How do straight men make it through a meal with you?" Kevin said. I knew I was blushing.

"Shawn if you can make an omelet taste this good, I would love to see what else you cook. Can I take you up on the offer to teach me to cook?" I asked. It was definitely time for me to learn how to cook.

"Absolutely sweetheart." He said smiling.

After breakfast it was Shawn's turn to train me. He took me to a shooting range and made me try out a few different guns. I decided I liked the Glock 19 better than my Smith & Weston. It was a semi-automatic and easier for me to shoot. He showed me everything I needed to know about the gun. He helped me with shooting and practicing my aim. He also made me practice loading it.

"You did good. You're better than I thought you would be." Shawn said as we were walking to the car.

"Thanks" I said.

"We'll practice 3 times a week until you get more comfortable. I'll also teach you how to take apart and reassemble the gun." Yay, something to look forward to, I thought.

He dropped me off at home. "I have to head to the office. If you want to come over tomorrow night, I can give you your first cooking lesson. I always cook a big Sunday night dinner."

"Sure" I said "Sounds good, thanks!"

I started walking to the house when Kevin came outside.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked.

"Inside for a nap" I said.

"Nope, change your clothes and come over; time for me to teach you some hand to hand combat and defense moves."

"Ugh, now?" I said in my whiny voice.

"Yup." Great!

I worked with Kevin for almost 2 hours before he let me go home. It was hard, but kind of fun. He taught me how to get out of certain holds and defend myself. Now I could do more than just kick my assailant in the nuts. I sat on the couch and must have fallen asleep. I woke up to the smell of pizza, Christmas, and monkey.

"Hey honey" Diesel said walking into the living room. "I brought pizza."

"Thanks. Why do you always smell like Christmas?"

"Part of being an unmentionable; it's a cosmic dust thing. Every unmentionable has a certain scent. Mine's Christmas because I was born on Christmas" he said shrugging.

"Really? I never knew your birthday was on Christmas."

Diesel gave a bark of laughter "No, I'm just messing with you. You'll believe anything". I punched him in the arm. Jerk.

"Come on" he said "Let's go get the pizza before Carl eats it all."

We ate pizza and watched a movie. It felt nice. I liked Diesel even if he was a little different. Hanging out with him was comfortable.

The next few weeks went on about the same way. I ran with Kevin every morning. Shawn had me at the gun range three times a week. Kevin taught me self-defense and even had me lifting weights four times a week. I started working in the office during the week, helping with paperwork and doing searches on the computer for the outstanding skips. My first day at the office Shawn had presented me with a new driver's license; my new name was Rebecca Stephanie Evans. I don't know how he got me a new I.D. but decided not to question it. He had even opened me a banking account in my new name. Diesel and I hung out a couple times a week; he was becoming a good friend. I didn't see Jess very much; we had dinner occasionally. She worked a lot. As promised Shawn was teaching me how to cook. He was a great teacher and I was actually getting pretty good at it. I still thought about Ranger a lot, especially at night, but it didn't hurt to think about him as much as it use to. Things were starting to fall into place in my life.

I walked into the office Monday morning feeling good. I ran 5 miles with Kevin this morning without feeling like I was going to puke. I actually enjoy running now.

"Good morning Shawn" I said.

"Morning sweetheart. Kevin and I were talking about you last night. We're impressed with how far you've come since you started training."

"Thanks Shawn, I feel great!"

"Good. Then you'll be happy to know that we've decided to let you start going after skips."

"Seriously? Yay! Thanks!"

"No problem; you've earned it. We still want you to keep training and we want you to go out with Kevin for the first few ones though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine!" I was so excited. I would actually be able to get out of the office. I've missed going after skips. I missed the adventure. Hopefully I can avoid crazies this time though.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm jumping forward in time a little bit to move the story along. Hope you like it. Anything familiar belongs to JE. The mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 6**

I was crouching behind a bush waiting for my skip to walk out of the bar. It was midnight and I was in my usual uniform now of black cargo pants, a black stretchy top, and black boots. I had my gun in a holster on my hip and a knife attached to my ankle. I was waiting on Logan Jacobs to come outside so I could grab him. Jacobs was arrested for killing his wife and attempted murder of the officer that caught him disposing of his wife's body. He was worth $250,000 to the bond office and $25,000 to me. I'm surprised he was even allowed bail. I took me two days to track him down but I had him trapped now. There was only one way out of the bar and I was there. Ten minutes later he came walking out. I ran to him.

"Jacobs" I said "I'm Stephanie Evans, I work for Free at Last bonds and you missed…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he swung at me. I dogged his fist, punched him in the gut then slammed him against the wall of the bar with my gun to his head.

"Don't even think about moving" I said as I cuffed him. I put him into the back of my SUV and drove to the police station.

I was home and showering 45 minutes later. I was in a great mood. My life was going good! It's now been 6 months since I left Trenton. I was in the best shape of my life and I had money in the bank. A good bit of money actually. I was catching all of the big money skips for the bonds office now. They were surprisingly easy to catch now that I was trained. Plus I had a great car. I bought a Porsche Cayenne 2 months ago. It was dark grey and it wasn't nearly as nice as Ranger's fully loaded fully upgraded one. It was a base model without all the bells and whistle but it was still a really nice car and it was all mine. Well technically the car belonged to Rebecca Stephanie Evans, my alter ego. Since I wasn't getting stalked by crazy people anymore, no one was blowing up my cars, and I actually had money I decided to splurge and get me a nice car, and I've always loved Ranger's Cayenne.

The last 6 months have been the best of my life. I was a whole new person who was actually in charge of their life. I knew how to cook, defend myself, kick ass when necessary and I was an awesome shot. Kevin said I was a complete bad ass now. Ironically I feel like I turned into a mini Ranger, dressed in all black, always carrying a gun and knife, driving a Cayenne. I still thought about him. I was still in love with him, I'm sure part of me will always love him, but I was also angry with him. Part of me really thought he would have looked for me and just showed up one day to drag me back home. Ranger never came though. I don't know if that meant he couldn't find me or that he really didn't care enough to look. I was assuming it was the second. I mean its Ranger we're talking about. He can find anyone.

The next morning was Saturday; I was eating breakfast with Kevin and Shawn.

"I can't believe Thanksgiving is this coming week" I said.

"I know. We need to finalize our menu" Shawn said. Jess and I were having Thanksgiving with Kevin, Shawn and Shawn's family and Shawn and I were doing the cooking.

"This is the first holiday I'm going to spend away from my family" I said a little sad. With the holidays coming up, I've been thinking about my friends and family a lot. I was starting to get a little home sick.

"It's ok darling. You're spending it with us, your new family" Kevin said kissing me on the top of my head. They really had become my family. I loved them both.

"Thanks Kevin. You know I love you both. I was just thinking about sending my family a letter or something. You know, let them know I'm still alive and doing well" I said.

"That's a good idea sweetheart. Aren't you worried that someone might try to track you down with it though?" Shawn said.

"Yeah I am; that's why I haven't done it yet. I don't think anyone's really looking for me, but just in case I don't want to blow my cover. I miss my family but I'm not ready to go home."

Later that day I was in the car with Diesel. I was going to treat him to lunch since he'd spent the morning helping me look at houses to rent. Jessica said I could stay with her as long as possible but I thought it was time to get my own place. We looked at a few different places this morning and I had decided on a cute little two bedroom, one bathroom house. I signed the paperwork about 30 minutes ago and was going to move in next weekend after Thanksgiving.

We got to the restaurant and when in and ordered our food.

"Any

way I can talk you into furniture shopping after this Diesel?" I asked in my sweet voice.

"No way honey, just helping you find a place was a little too domestic for me. You're on your own with the furniture." He said.

"Fine, I'll ask Shawn or Kevin. So what are you doing for Thanksgiving? Are you going home to see your family?"

"No, but technically I'll be spending it with family. Carl and I will probably spend the day tracking my cousin Wulf."

"That doesn't sound like a very good Thanksgiving."

"Eh Thanksgivings not really my thing."

"I love Thanksgiving. My mom and grandma always cook way too much food and I get to live off of the delicious leftovers for a week. This is the first year I've spent away from them. It will be weird cooking my own Thanksgiving food." I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. Diesel caught it though.

"Missing your family honey?"

"Yeah a little. I've been thinking about writing them a letter, you know, just to let them know I'm doing okay, but I don't want anyone to find me yet."

"I can help with that."

"Huh? How?"

"I can pop up, as you call it, somewhere else and put the letter in a post office box. That way if someone does try to track your letter it will be post marked from somewhere else." Hmm that's a good idea. I wasn't going to even question how he can just pop up wherever he wants.

"What about your fingerprints on the envelopes or you being caught on camera mailing the envelopes? They could figure out your helping me and track you down."

Diesel smiled. "First of all honey, I'm impossible to track down. Second, it doesn't matter because no one will now I'm helping you. My fingerprints won't show up on anything and my image won't show up on any security cameras."

"Wha..How?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, not really. You'd probably just tell me some ridiculous lie anyways and then make me feel stupid for believing it."

"See you know me so well now." Diesel said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay thanks Diesel. I'll let you know when I'm done with the letters."

That night, I was doing surveillance on a club I was hoping a skip would show up at. I was thinking about who to write and what to say. I would definitely write my parents, Mary Lou, and Lula and Connie. I wasn't sure if I should write Ranger or Joe. I wasn't sure if they even cared if I was gone. If they did then I wanted to let them know that I was ok, and if they didn't then I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that I was still thinking about them. In the end I decided I would write both of them a quick letter just saying that I was still alive and doing well and wish them a Happy Thanksgiving.

The next day I spent the morning writing my letters, and then I put them in envelopes and addressed them without putting a return address on them. I gave them to Diesel and thanked him again. He said it was no problem and he's take care of it for me. I spent the afternoon furniture shopping with Shawn. He had excellent taste and it took us no time at all for me to pick out everything I would need for my new house. I had everything set to be delivered at the house next Saturday. Who would have thought me, Stephanie Plum, renting a house with brand new furniture I bought and a kitchen that I actually knew how to cook in now? I'm proud of everything I've accomplished in the past 6 months.

**Diesel's POV**

I knew Stephanie was missing her family, that's why I offered to mail the letters for her. We've become really good friends that past few months and even though I tease her a lot about getting her into bed it's really just friendly banter. Don't get me wrong, Stephanie's hot and any guy would be lucky to have her but she's become more like my little sister. She's accomplished a lot since she came to Salem and I'm proud of her. She gave me the letters and I told her I'd take care of it. She wasn't ready to be found yet and I would make sure that she wasn't. I knew Ranger was still looking for her. Regardless of what Steph thought, I knew Ranger was in love with her, so there was no doubt he would still be trying to find her. I thought it would be fun to play with his head a little bit and I knew just how to do it.

**Three days later back in Trenton**

**Ranger's POV**

It was the day before Thanksgiving. I was supposed to spend tomorrow with my family in Newark but I wasn't looking forward to it. I'm not that into holidays to begin with but this year was even worse. My babe had been gone for 6 months now. I told myself that I had to deal with it and let her go and I thought it would be easy to do. I was so wrong. I missed my babe like crazy. I never realized how big a part of my life she had become until she was gone. I was miserable without her. I had told my men to stop looking for her, but I could never get myself to stop. I constantly checked to see if her name or social or anything popped up somewhere but so far I've found nothing on her. She had to be using a fake identity. She was being smart about what she was doing, damn it! I went down to level 5 and into my office. I had mail waiting on my desk so I went through it, all business stuff, nothing of real importance. Then I came to the last piece; it didn't have a return address on it. I opened it up, it was a letter from my babe.

Ranger,

Hope you and the Merry Men are doing well. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and I'm actually doing pretty good. I seem to have left all the crazy stalkers back in Trenton. Hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving! Tell the Merry Men I said hi.

Stephanie

Thank God, my babe was alive and well and she was obviously still thinking about me, at least enough to write me a letter. The letter didn't really say much but it was something. I took the letter and walked out to the control room.

"Attention!" I barked. "I just received a letter from Stephanie. There's no return address. Trace it. I want to know where she's at."

"YES SIR!" everyone barked. Cal walked up and took the letter from me.

I was back in my office a couple hours later thinking about Stephanie. As soon as my men traced the letter I would know a general area of where my babe was and I could start searching for her. Someone knocked at my door. "Enter" I yelled.

Cal came in with his blank face on. This won't be good news. "Report" I said.

"Sir, we tried to trace the letter, but there's no post mark on it. It looks like it never went through the post office. We tracked down our mailman and questioned him. He said he remembers the letter and that there was four other letters with it in our outgoing mail. None of the five envelopes had return address on them, he assumed we just forgot, but the one enveloped was addressed to come here so he just put it with our incoming mail. Said he just thought we'd made a mistake with that one. We checked all the surveillance videos the past couple days and there's nothing out of the ordinary and no Stephanie on the video. We have no idea how those letter's got into our outgoing mail. We're assuming the other letters were to her friends and family."

How is that even possible? Fuck! I was never going to find my babe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! This is going to be a short chapter. As always- anything familiar belongs to JE, all mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 7**

It was 1 in the morning and I was laying in bed thinking. I couldn't sleep. I rented a house and my 6 month lease was almost up and I was debating on renewing my lease, or maybe buying my own house. Next week will be a year since I left Trenton and I feel like a completely different person. For once in my life I actually feel like a grownup who can take care of herself. A year ago, I was barely paying my bills, and now I went after all the high bond skips and I had a lot of money in the bank. I actually had enough money to pay for a house in cash, no mortgage. I mean I couldn't afford an outrageous mansion or anything, but I could buy a nice modest comfortable house. I think I'm ready to buy my own house, but I kept having a nagging feeling. As much as I hate to admit this, I was homesick. I've been trying to deny the feeling for the past couple of months, but I had to finally own up to it. I missed my family and friends back in New Jersey. As crazy as they all were they were still family. At least now I finally felt I could stand up for myself and not let them get to me. I've had a great time here in Salem and I'll miss my friends here but I never intended to stay here forever; I knew I would eventually go home. So I decided I was going to buy a house, but I was going to buy one in Trenton. It was time to go home.

The next morning I got up and did my normal routine, 3 mile run, shower, dress, cook breakfast, talk to Rex. I brought my laptop to the table and started searching for houses back in Trenton while I ate breakfast. Two hours later I had picked out a handful of houses that I was interested in and were in my price range. Then I headed to the bond office.

"Hey Shawn" I said walking in.

"Morning Steph"

"What's up? Any new skips?" I asked.

"Yeah here's one new one" he said handed me a file.

"Thanks. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Anything sweetheart you know that."

"Well you know my lease is almost up on my house, and I was thinking about buying a house but… I was thinking about buying a house in New Jersey. I think it's time for me to go home." I said. "I'll miss you and Kevin, you have become like family to me, and I don't want you to hate me for leaving…"

Shawn cut me off "Sweetie we could never hate you. We know you never intended to live here forever. Plus, I could tell you were getting homesick. I figured it was a matter of time before you decided to head back home."

"So you're not mad?"

"No! We I'll miss you like crazy, but I understand" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks!"

"Have you told Kevin yet?"

"No, where is he anyways?"

"Out looking for a skip. He should be back soon."

Shawn and I chatted and I had him look at some of the houses I liked online. He helped me narrow it down to 3 houses. Kevin came back and I broke the news to him. He said the same as Shawn; he'd miss me but understood. So I guess that made it official, I was going home.

"What's the plan then darling? Are you going back to move back and then look at houses or try to buy one first?" Kevin asked.

"I was hoping to buy one first so I can move straight in when I go back, but I should look at the houses before I buy one." I said. "But I don't want anyone to see me if I go back to look at houses."

"You could always ask Diesel to pay a visit to Trenton and check the houses out for you" Shawn said.

"Hmm good idea. That is if I can talk him into it."

That afternoon I called Diesel.

"You want me to do what honey?" Diesel said after I explained.

"Come on Diesel please! We both know that whatever alien thing you can do with your popping up means you can go to Trenton and back a lot faster than me, and I won't have to worry about running into someone. Plus, you helped me pick out the house I'm in now, so you know what I like. It's only 3 houses to look at."

"Fine I'll do it but you're going to owe me big time. I expect you to make me lasagna and a chocolate cake and you have to babysit Carl while I'm gone."

"Yay! Thank you!"

I made the arrangements for Diesel to look at the houses. He checked them out and helped me to decide on a cute 2 story blue house. It had 2 bedrooms, 1 and a half bathrooms and a basement that I was planning on turning into a gym. It was right outside of the burg. I missed my family, but I don't think I could handle living in the burg. I called the realtor and started the buying process. Since I wasn't getting a loan for the house the buying process was pretty quick. I was heading back to Trenton in 2 weeks and would be able to move in right away.

**Meanwhile in Trenton**

**Ranger's POV**

I can't believe it's been a year since my babe left. I never realized just how much I was in love with her until she was gone. The only time I've heard from her since she left was the letter she sent 6 months ago. I assumed it was Diesel that helped her with the letters. There was no way of proving it but he was the only person I knew of that was capable of doing it. I tried to track Diesel down but it was impossible even for me. I still checked for any sign of babe's name popping up anywhere in the system. I wasn't ready to give up on her yet. I've spent many restless nights thinking about her. I've finally realized how stupid I've been and promised myself that if I ever saw her again I would tell her how I really feel about her.

I decided to run a check on her name since she was on my mind. I can't believe what popped up. My babe had bought a house and it was here in Trenton. I hadn't heard she was back in town. I called Tank into my office to see if he'd heard anything, since he was dating Lula again.

"What's up boss man?" he asked walking in.

"You heard anything about Stephanie being in town?"

"No, Lula would have mentioned that. Why?"

"She bought a house here a few days ago."

"Seriously, so she's coming back?"

"Looks that way."

"I wonder where she's been and what she's been up too." Tank said.

"Whatever it is she must be doing good. She paid cash for the house." I said proud of her.

"No shit? Damn." Tank said. "So, she's been gone a year, did that give you enough time to pull your head out of your ass?"

I gave Tank a don't mess with me glare.

"Seriously man, everyone knows you love her. You plan on stepping up this time and actually doing something about it?" Tank said.

"That's none of your damn business is it?"

"Ranger we've been friends a long time, so I'm making it my business. You've been in a pissy mood since the day Bombshell left. So do us all a favor and finally go after your woman."

I hate it when Tanks right. My babes been gone a year though, she might have already moved on. I guess I'll have to wait and see when she gets back here. God I can't wait to see my babe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anything familiar belongs to JE. All mistakes are mine. Back to Trenton we go!**

**Chapter 8**

I can't believe I was heading home tomorrow! I was excited, nervous, sad, and about a million other different emotions. I was all packed up and ready to go. I was driving my car back and I had talked and bribed Diesel into driving the moving truck for me. I was spending the night at Jessica's tonight. I was going to miss her, Shawn, Kevin and Diesel so much; I would definitely be back to visit though. After I got my stuff moved in, I planned to go visit my family and then the bonds office. I don't know if I was ready to see Joe or Ranger so I decided to just wait until I ran into one of them.

The next morning I said my tearful goodbyes to everyone.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We won't become strangers. We'll keep in touch and visit each other." Shawn said.

"Yeah darling, and remember I'm coming next week to spend a few days with you and help get your house set up" said Kevin.

"I know, I'm just emotional." I said.

I gave them both hugs and kisses and Diesel and I got on the road.

Five and a half hours later we arrived at my new house. I was so excited! It was even cuter in person! The realtor met me there with the paper work I needed to sign and gave me the keys. Diesel and I unloaded all of the boxes and carried in all of the furniture. I arranged the downstairs furniture while Diesel put my bed together. We spent the rest of the day getting my house together, well I did anyway. Once all of the heavy lifting was done Diesel set up the television then sat on the couch watching dvds. I talked Diesel into going to the grocery store for some food then I made us dinner. It had been a long day so I decided to wait until tomorrow to visit people.

"Thanks for everything today Diesel" I said.

"No problem honey. Just don't tell anyone about it. Don't want anyone thinking I'm a nice guy" he said smiling.

I was beat and went to bed after dinner. I woke up hot and tangled around Diesel's body.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked as I poked him.

"You didn't really think I was going to sleep on the couch, did you honey?" I rolled my eyes.

I made us breakfast then Diesel left to drive back to Salem. I showered and got ready for the day, with a few extra swipes of mascara. First on the list were my parents.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, where have you been?" my mother practical yelled at me as she opened the door.

"Gee mom, I missed you too" I said sarcastically as I walked in the house.

"How dare you just up and leave and not bother to call us for a whole year. Do you have any idea about what people have been saying about you?"

"No mom and I really don't care. This past year has been the best of my life. I'm home now though, and if you want me to visit then you're going to have to stop criticizing everything I do. If not then I won't come here anymore." I said. She just looked at me open mouthed in shock. Grandma Mazur broke the silence coming down the stairs.

"Well aint this a pip! Stephanie's back! It's about time. Things have been damn boring around here since you left baby girl. Welcome home!" Grandma said as she hugged me. God I missed her.

"Hey grandma thanks. I've missed you!" I said.

"Come on in the kitchen for some coffee cake and you can tell me all about your adventure" she said.

We all went into the kitchen and sat down. I told them about moving to Salem with Jessica and all about Shawn and Kevin and the bonds office.

"Are you back for good now or just visiting?" grandma asked.

"I'm back for good. I actually bought a house here." I said.

"A house?" my mother asked. "Really, how can you afford that? Are you getting married?"

"No mom, I told you, I've been going after high bond skips and I've saved up a good bit of money."

"Well aint that nice! I'm proud of you baby girl. When can I see your house?" grandma asked.

"Why don't you and mom and dad come over for dinner tomorrow night and see the house?" I asked.

"Dinner? Are you planning on ordering food in?" my mother asked.

"I plan on cooking the dinner" I said. "I've learned how to cook since I've been gone. Shawn taught me.

"Well I can't wait! How about we bring over dessert?" grandma said.

"That would be great. Thanks grandma." I said.

I gave them my address, said bye and that I would see them tomorrow and left. Now it was time to deal with Connie and Lula. This should be interesting. I figured I should at least show up with a peace offering so I stopped at the Tasty Pastry and got a dozen donuts. It took me 30 minutes to get through the bakery since I had to deal with everyone in there talking to me and questioning me about where I had been. I finally made it to the bonds office.

I barely made it in the door when Lula ran to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Girlfriend you have no idea how much I've missed you" she said.

"Hey Steph, it's good to see you" said Connie.

"Hey guys thanks! It feels good to be home."

"You look hot girl. You been working out or something?" Lula said.

"Yeah Steph you do look good, and what's up with that Cayenne you pulled up in?" Connie said.

"And where have you been girlfriend? And are you here to stay?" Lula asked.

"Have you seen Joe or Ranger yet?" Connie asked.

"Slow down guys, I'll tell you everything." I said.

I spent the next hour explaining everything about why I left, where I went and what I've been up to the past year and that I was back for good and had bought a house.

"Wow, it sounds like you've done good for yourself Steph. I'm proud of you" Connie said.

"Yeah girl, I was really mad when you left but it was just because I was hurt that you didn't talk to me first. I understand why you did it though."

"Thanks guys!"

"Well look who it is. My ungrateful cousin who left me high and dry" said Vinnie walking into the office.

"Hi Vinnie, it's good to see you too" I said,

"Yeah, whatever. Are you coming back to work?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah we still haven't found a decent replacement for you. Vinnie had to resort to begging Ranger to take on all the mid level skips for a while and Lula's been going after the low skips." Connie said.

"Okay I'll come back to work" I said. I was already planning on asking for my job back anyways.

"Great, give her all of the mid to high skips that Ranger didn't really want anyways and let him know he's off the hook." Vinnie said to Connie. "And get to work Steph. I'm bleeding money over here." Then Vinnie disappeared into his office and shut the door.

"You sure you want to start working right away?" Connie asked.

"Yeah why not? I've got nothing else going on." I said.

"Okay, just give me enough time to get the files ready for you. Ranger has the originals but I'll print out new ones for you."

"You sure he's not going to mind me taking over these skips?" I asked. The last thing I needed was to deal with an angry Ranger.

"Not at all. He didn't want them to begin with. He finally took them out of pity for Vinnie. He said they were low on his priority list so he probably hasn't even started on them yet. He should be in tomorrow, I'll let him know then he doesn't have to worry about them anymore." Connie said.

"Okay great."

Lula and I went to lunch while Connie got the files ready. It was nice to catch up with Lula, I've really missed her. We brought Connie back some food and I got the files from her. We agreed to have a girl's night this weekend and then I went home to look over the files. Connie had given me 10 files. Geez they really were behind. Rangers company normally only took skips that were worth $30,000 or more to them so that left me with everything under that. I decided to go after the highest paying skip first. Tucker Simpson arrested for armed robbery and shooting the store clerk in the knee was out on a $200,000 bond and was worth $20,000 to me. His address showed Stark Street. I called Lula and asked if she knew of him. She did she said she would call around and get back to me. I finished up unpacking things around the house while I waited. Lula called back an hour later and told me where to find him. It looked like the easiest way to catch him was at his apartment since he was usually home alone. He usually didn't make it home until midnight most times so I figured I'd wait until then. I looked through the rest of the files and saw a few of them were regulars so I decided to take care of them now.

Two hours later I walked into the bonds office and handed Connie 3 body receipts.

"Wow girl, you've been working hard today." Connie said.

"These were easy. They were my old regulars. They actually seemed happy to see me again." I said.

"Only you would have skips that were happy to see you" Connie laughed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

I decided to go shopping for some gym equipment for my basement. I picked out everything I needed for my home gym and they said it would be delivered tomorrow. Then I went home made some dinner then took a nap before it was time to go get Simpson.

**Ranger's POV**

My babe was back in town. Thank God. I couldn't wait to see her. I planned to go see her tomorrow. I figured she would end up at the bonds office at some point tomorrow and I could "run into" her there. I didn't want to look to desperate to have her back. Tank came into the office.

"Rangeman, we're caught up on all of the high bonds for Vinnie. Should we throw him a bone and catch some of these mid bonds for him?" Tank said.

"Yeah that's fine." I said.

"Okay, I have one that I know from dealing with him down on Stark. He should be easy. Want to go tonight?" Tank asked.

"Ok." I said.

We headed out that night around midnight for Stark Street.

"Who are we picking up?" I asked.

"Tucker Simpson" Tank said. Yeah I remember him.

We pulled up to his apartment building and parked. Before we even got out we saw Simpson walking towards the building about to go in when a woman dressed in all black came up to him. He took a few swings at her and she dodged them all then pushed him to the ground and shoved her knee in between his shoulder blades and cuffed him and shoved him towards her car. What the hell? Tank and I ran over to her, guns drawn. She had just shoved him into the back of her car and shut the door. I went to grab her arm and ask what the hell she was doing with my skip when before I knew it she turned around took my gun and pulled hers at the same time. She had my gun aimed at my head and the other aimed at Tank. I was about to attack her when I finally saw her face. Fuck! It was my babe! She looked so hot standing there in all black holding 2 guns.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was putting my skip into the car when I noticed two guys coming towards me. As one was about to grab me, I turned around and grabbed his gun and aimed his gun at him and my gun at the other guy. Shit! It was Ranger and Tank! They both recognized me at the same time. Ranger had his blank face on and Tank was doubled over laughing his ass off.

"Shit, sorry Ranger" I said handing him his gun back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's another chapter; hope you enjoy! Anything familiar belongs to JE. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 9**

Shit! I just pointed a gun to Ranger's head. No, actually I just pointed **his **gun at his head. Double shit! He was just staring at me with his blank face on. I had a bad feeling that I was going to wake up in Siberia tomorrow. Thankfully I had developed my own blank face while I was gone so I put mine on so he wouldn't know I was scared.

"Babe" he finally said as he reached for me and pulled me into a hug. He now had a mega watt smile on his face. Dang Batman must have missed me. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I backed up quickly.

"Nuh uh, don't even think about kissing me unless you want another gun to your head" I said sounding pissed off. I can't believe he would actually try to kiss me after he rejected me a year ago. Did he really think that just because I was back things would go back to the way they were before I left. No way!

"Babe" Ranger said with his blank face on again.

I decided to ignore him, and I turned to Tank.

"Hey Tank"

"Hey Bombshell. It's good to see you. I'm glad you came back; Lula missed you a lot."

"Thanks Tank. It feels good to be home."

"Babe" Ranger interrupted, "Can we talk?"

"Not right now. I need to get my skip to the police station." I said

"Speaking of that, how is he your skip? Last I checked he was ours" Tank said.

"Vinnie said you guys didn't really want the mid level skips, that you just took them out of pity. I told him I would take care of them. Connie was going to tell Ranger tomorrow when he came to the office. Simpson is the fourth one I've got today, but you can have the other six that are left if you want them. I don't want to step on your toes." I said.

"You already got four of them today?" Tank said, "Good job bombshell."

"They're yours babe. Vinnie's right, we didn't want them in the first place."

"Okay thanks. Well I better get going. I guess I'll see you around." I said

"Babe, I still want to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll give you my number. Maybe we can meet up sometime this week."

I gave Ranger my new number than took Simpson to the police station. I went home and got into bed, but I couldn't sleep. God Ranger looked so good tonight, but I promised myself I was not going down that road again. Ranger and I could be friends but that was it. I was not getting my heart broken by him again.

**Ranger's POV**

Tank and I were driving back to Haywood. I can't believe my babe had just disarmed me and put my gun to my head. I was proud of her and very turned on. She looked amazing and her body was toned. She had been working out and she had finally gotten some training. I couldn't believe it. She stopped me when I went to kiss her though. Shit! I wondered if she was with someone else. It had been a year, so there was a chance that she had moved on. I wasn't going to give up yet; I still wanted my second chance her.

**Stephanie's POV**

The next morning I got up, ran, showered, ate breakfast and did some final touches on my house while I waited for my gym equipment to be delivered. After my home gym was set up I decided to go to work. By 2 I had brought it 3 more skips, and then I headed to the bonds office.

"Hey ladies" I said walking into the office. I handed Connie the 3 body receipts from today and Simpsons one from last night.

"Hey Steph. You've been busy. Vinnie will be happy." Connie said and handed me 2 more files. "Here are two new files for you. Give me a minute and I'll get you a check for the receipts."

"Okay thanks" I said.

"So girlfriend, Tank told me he and Ranger saw you last night. How did that go? Tankie wouldn't give me any details." Lula said.

I told them about what happened last night.

"Damn girl, you pointed a gun to Ranger's head and lived to tell about it?" Connie said.

"And how dare you point a gun on my Tankie bear" Lula said.

"I didn't know it was them" I said.

"Uh oh, am I in trouble with Ranger for not telling him I gave you his files?" Connie asked, suddenly looking pale.

"I don't think so. He didn't seem to care" I shrugged.

I sat on the couch and chatted with them. They were catching me up on some of the Burg gossip I had missed when they both stopped talking and I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. The door opened and Ranger walked in.

"Ladies, babe" Ranger said as a greeting. Then walked to Connie and handed her some receipts.

"Thanks Ranger. I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday when I gave Stephanie those files. I didn't think you would go after them this soon. I was planning on telling you today when you came in." Connie said.

"It's fine Connie. Just send those checks to Rangeman" Ranger said, then turned to me.

"Babe, can I talk to you outside?" Ranger asked.

"Sure, I was about to leave anyways. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said to Connie and Lula and followed Ranger outside.

I leaned against my car. "What's up Ranger?"

"Nice car babe."

"Thanks, I always loved your Cayenne. Thought I'd get one of my own" I said. "Did you have something to talk to me about?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I'm glad your home babe. I've really missed you." What? Did Ranger just admit he missed me? I was in shock.

"Umm… thanks" I managed to say.

"Can we have dinner tonight?" he asked.

"I can't tonight. I'm cooking dinner for my family at my house. They haven't seen it yet."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, I guess."

"How about my place at 7? I'll have Ella cook for us."

"Okay. It will be good to see Ella and the Merry Men again." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ranger nodded then walked to his car. I got into mine and went grocery shopping, then went home to get dinner started for my family. I decided to stick with Italian food for my family. I made lasagna, garlic bread, and a salad. My family arrived at 5:45.

"Hey, come on in." I said answering the door.

"Hi pumpkin" my dad said pulling me into a hug. "You look great. It seems some time away from here did you some good."

"Thanks daddy" I said smiling.

I gave them a tour of the house and my dad and grandma had plenty of good things to say about it, but my mom stayed silent. After the tour we sat down for dinner.

"This is delicious baby girl" grandma said.

My dad was silent and shoveling food into his mouth. That means he likes the food.

Finally my mother spoke. "This is really good Stephanie. I'm glad you finally learned to cook. And I like your house. You've done good for yourself." It might not be the best compliment, but I could tell she was trying and that meant a lot.

"Thanks mom."

The rest of the dinner went well. We talked about the past year and my mother managed to not say anything rude or insulting. I promised them I would come over for dinner on Sunday night and then we said our goodbyes and they left.

The next day was Thursday. I spent the morning going after skips then decided to go to Pino's for lunch. I was nervous about being alone with Ranger tonight, so I decided that I needed some happy food for lunch.

I sat at the bar and ordered a meatball sub and a coke. I took the first bite and moaned very loudly. Oh my god it was good.

"Geez cupcake, you might want to tone that down a little or you're going to turn on every man in here." I turned around to see Joe.

"Hey Joe" I said smiling "Sorry it's been a year since I've had Pino's. It tastes amazing!"

"It's good to see you Steph. Can I join you for lunch?"

"Sure, let's move to a table" I said.

We sat down at a table and Joe ordered a sub too. We sat in silence for a minute, and then I decided to just face the awkwardness.

"Look Joe, I'm sorry about what happened between us. You were right; I was in love with Ranger. I never meant to hurt you though. I did love you too. My life was completely screwed up back then. That's why I left town. I needed to figure my life out." I said.

"It's okay Steph, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I was actually relieved when you left town. It was easier for me to move on, and it looks like it did you some good too. You look amazing cucpcake."

"Thanks Joe. How have you been?"

"Really good actually. I've been dating someone new. Her names Shelly, we've been dating for 8 months. I really like her."

"That's great Joe! I'm glad you're happy."

"I am. I have missed you though cupcake. We always seemed to do better as friends then as a couple."

"I've missed you too" I said.

Joe's food arrived and we sat there and talked for an hour, catching up on each other's lives. I gave him my new number and we promised to keep in touch. That had gone a lot better than I thought. I was afraid Joe would still be mad at me. I'm glad he had found someone new and was happy.

I decided to take the rest of the day off. I wanted to go home and shower and take my time getting ready for tonight. If I was going to have dinner alone with Ranger in his apartment I wanted to look my absolute best. I mean I wasn't going to let myself fall for him again but I still wanted to show him what he was missing.

I pulled into the Rangeman garage at 7. I was a nervous wreck. I don't know if I'm ready to be alone with Ranger, but I guess I was about to find out.

**Sorry, this chapter ended up being more of a filler chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. Here we go with another chapter, this one will be short though. Anything familiar is JE's. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 10**

I finally mustered up the courage to get out of my car and get in the elevator. I hit the level 5 button and gave a finger wave to the camera in the corner. The doors opened up when I reached the fifth floor and I was immediately pulled out and bear hugged by Lester.

"Bombshell it's so good to see you! I can't believe you left me for a year!" he said.

"Hey Les, I'm sorry. If it helps, I did miss you" I said.

"I missed you too. We all missed you, especially Ranger. He's been in a horrible mood the whole past year. I think you broke my cousin's heart." Lester said.

"SANTOS!" we heard Ranger barked behind us. "Mats 0500 tomorrow."

"Yeah whatever man." Lester said. "I should get back to work beautiful. Can I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure Les, here let me give you my number" I said as I put my new number in his phone.

"Cool, I'll give you a call tomorrow. Bye beautiful" Lester said as he gave me another hug and kissed me on the cheek then walked away.

Ranger leaned down and whispered in my ear "How come Lester gets to kiss you and I don't?" I couldn't tell if he was mad or teasing me so I just ignored him.

"So is dinner ready? I'm starving" I asked.

"It should be, let's head up to 7."

I followed Ranger to the elevator and we went to 7. As we walked into his apartment I could already smell Ella's amazing food.

"The food smells amazing" I said.

"Go ahead and sit down babe. I'll make the plates and bring them to the table."

"Okay" I sat down, and Ranger came back with 2 glasses of wine then disappeared again and came back with the food. It was some sort of spicy chicken stew with a basket of bread. It was delicious! I was concentrating on eating so I could avoid the inevitable conversation with Ranger. After I finished the whole plate of food I finally looked up. Ranger was staring at me.

"Why did you leave Stephanie?" Shit he used my name.

"I felt like I had to Ranger. My life was messed up and I wasn't happy. I needed to get away and work on myself and my life without worrying about everyone's opinions of me."

"So you didn't leave because of what I said to you that night?"

"That played a part in my decisions but it wasn't the only reason."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I've said a lot of stupid things to you over the years. I don't talk about my emotions, Ranger training taught me to hide them, but I have been in love with you for a long time, longer then I've even admitted to myself. And not in my own way, I love you completely. I kept you at a distance because you were back and forth with Morelli and I didn't think I could give you the kind of relationship you deserved. My life can be very dangerous and I have a lot of secrets. I missed you so much Stephanie. I felt like I lost my best friend."

Holy batman! I've never heard Ranger speak so much at one time. I've wanted to hear those words from him for so long, but do I believe him? He could just be saying that because he missed me and this is what he thinks will keep me here. I don't want to give in to him just to get my heart broken when he pushes me away again.

"Ranger, I'm sorry but I can't do this with you. A year ago I told you I was in love with you and you rejected me like it was nothing. Now you want me to believe that you're magically ready to have a relationship with me?"

"Babe, you being gone a year made me realize how important you are to me and how much I need you in my life." I can see the pain in Ranger's eyes and I hate that, but I just don't trust having a relationship with him right now.

"You say that now, but how do I know you're not going to change your mind? I can't do a relationship with you right now Ranger. I really did miss you though. Can we just work on being friends again?"

He was silent for a minute but then he finally said "Okay babe if that's what you want."

"Thank you Ranger."

"Anything for you babe. Are you going to tell me where you've been the past year?"

"You really don't know? I assumed you either didn't look for me, or you found me but left me alone."

"No babe, I did look for you but couldn't find you. You did a good job covering your tracks. I would have been proud of you if it wasn't me you were hiding from." Ranger said smiling.

"I went to Salem to live with my cousin Jessica" I said.

"And the letters babe? I'm assuming Diesel helped you with those? He put them in my outgoing mail."

"Oh my god, he put them in your mail? He didn't tell me that. He just said he would make sure you couldn't track them back to me."

"So you were hanging out with Diesel?" Ranger asked. I could be wrong but he sounded a little jealous.

"Yeah but it wasn't intentional. I ran into him when I got there. He's living in Salem too" I said.

"From what I saw the other night it looks like you had some training."

"Yeah I did. I've changed a lot in the past year."

"Tell me about it babe."

"Okay."

Ranger and I moved into the living room and sat on the couch and I told him about my life in Salem and being a bounty hunter and my fake name.

"You went after the high bonds?"

"Yup and I didn't even roll in garbage or get hurt."

"Proud of you babe."

"Thanks, I should get going. It's been a long day."

"Okay babe, I'll walk you to your car."

We took the elevator to the garage and walked to my car.

"Thanks for dinner, tell Ella thank you too."

"You're welcome." Then he pulled me into a hug and looked like he wanted to kiss me but change his mind. "Goodnight babe."

"Night Ranger." Then I got in my car and drove home.

This has been a long day; I had faced Joe and Ranger. Plus I had turned Ranger down. My emotions couldn't handle anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter. I would have written it sooner, but my 3 year old has been sick the past few days. Thanks for all the reviews! Anything familiar belongs to JE. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning still feeling emotionally drained from my conversation with Ranger. I figured it was best to keep busy today. I caught the remaining of my skips and took the receipts to the bonds office. I said hey to Connie and Lula, gave Connie my body receipts and sat on the couch.

"We still going out tonight girlfriend?" Lula asked.

"Yes I could really use a night out with a few drinks" I said. "Why don't you guys meet at my house since you haven't seen it yet? Then we can ride together to the bar?"

"Okay" said Connie "what time?"

"How about 7? Then we can get dinner first."

"Sure" Lula said.

"Sounds good" Connie said.

I said bye to the ladies and was walking to my car when my phone rang.

"Yo" I said.

"Hey beautiful, still want to have lunch with me?" Lester said.

"Absolutely, where do you want to meet?"

"How about meet me at Rangeman and we can ride together to Shorty's?"

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Sounds good beautiful." Then he hung up.

I headed to Rangeman.

We were sitting at a table 30 minutes later waiting on our pizza.

"Ok beautiful. You've got some explaining to do. What have you been up to the past year? You obviously got some training because your body looks toned and amazing and Tank told me about you disarming Ranger the other night." Lester said.

"Fine I'll tell you, but it's not that interesting." I told Lester everything. I feel like all I've done since I've been home is tell my story over and over again. Oh well.

"Sounds like you finally took control of your life." Les said.

"Yeah I guess I did" I said.

"No new man in your life?" he asked.

"Nope, I kind of swore off men the past year."

"That's no fun beautiful."

"Maybe not, but it was necessary. I don't have the best track record with relationships Les."

"Maybe you should give me a shot then. I won't disappoint you." Les said and waggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm sure you wouldn't. You know I love you Les, but your more like my big brother."

"I can deal with that lil sis" he said. "I heard you're going out with Connie and Lula tonight."

"Yeah nothing big, just dinner and then to a bar to dance."

"Sounds fun."

We ate our lunch and drove back to Rangeman. Lester walked me to my car and gave me a hug and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek when the elevator opened and Ranger walked out. He gave us a weird look.

"I'll see you later beautiful, thanks for having lunch with me." Lester said then started walking up the stairs. I turned to Ranger.

"Hey" I said.

"Babe", he said. "This is the second day in a row that I found Lester kissing you. Should I be jealous?" He actually sounded a little jealous, but it was none of his business. I told him we were just going to be friends.

"Not at all Ranger, I'm sure Les will kiss you on the cheek to if you ask him nicely." Ranger just stared at me. I think he was deciding if he was mad or amused.

"Smartass" he finally said.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see you around." I said. Ranger nodded and walked towards his car. I got in mine and drove home.

I was dressed and ready to go by 6:45 that night. I was wearing a sexy little black dress and 4 inch FMP's. My hair fell in soft curls around my shoulders. I was looking hot! Connie and Lula arrived a few minutes later. We piled into the Cayenne and went out to dinner. We arrived at the bar at 9 and started drinking. An hour later we were having a blast on the dance floor when Tank, Lester and Cal walked up to us. Tank started dancing with Lula and Cal asked Connie to dance. That left me with Lester.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we started dancing.

"Apparently Tank couldn't stay away from Lula. He told us he was coming here to meet up with her and Cal and I decided to tag along. Hope that's ok beautiful."

"Yeah it's fine" I said.

We spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun. Everyone got really drunk, expect for Cal and I, we were the designated drivers. I had cut myself off after one big margarita. Cal and Connie seemed to hit it off and they left the bar together around midnight, which left me alone with a very drunk Lester, Tank and Lula. Great! Lula's car was at my house and I had no idea where Tank lived. Lester stayed in an apartment at Rangeman but I didn't want to bring him there and get him in trouble with Ranger. I just drove everyone back to my house. Lula and Tank passed out on the mattress on my pull out couch shortly after we made it home.

"Ok Les, that's the only couch I have, so if you promise to be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself I'll let you sleep in my bed. Okay?"

"Sure beautiful" Lester said as he winked at me.

We went to my room and got into bed and Lester passed out immediately. Thank goodness.

I woke up the next morning to someone yelling. Huh? It took a few minutes for me to register what was being said.

"What the hell is going on here? Babe, why are you in bed with my cousin?" Ranger! Shit! He sounded pissed. I looked at the clock; it was 6 in the morning. What the hell is he doing here this early? And how does he even know where I live. Never mind it's Ranger he knows everything.

"Ranger, Shhh. Go to the kitchen; I'll be down in a minute." I didn't want him to wake Lester. I knew he'd have a nasty hangover. I'll let him sleep a while longer. I put on some workout clothes, threw my hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs. Ranger was sitting at my kitchen table and he looked beyond pissed.

"What the hell are you doing breaking into my house at 6 in the morning Ranger?" I asked.

"Babe."

"Don't babe me. Answer my question."

"Lester was supposed to meet me in the gym this morning at 5:30. He didn't show up and he wasn't in his apartment. I tracked his phone and saw that he was here. I came to get him. I just didn't expect to find him in your bed." Ranger said sounding hurt.

"Chill out Ranger nothing happened with me and Lester. I think of him as my big brother. Tank, Lula, and Lester got really drunk last night, so they all just crashed here. Lula and Tank took the couch and that left just the bed. I told Les he could sleep in it with me. It was completely innocent. Not that it's any of your business by the way."

"Babe."

"No Ranger. My love life is none of your business and you can't just break into my house whenever you feel like it."

"Okay. I'm sorry Stephanie."

"Thank you. You may as well go back to Rangeman. Lester's going to have a nasty hangover. He's not going to be any good to you today. You can deal with his punishment later." I said.

"Fine I'll leave him alone for now. Can I take you to breakfast since I'm already here?"

"No thanks. I was going to work out then make them some breakfast and wake them up."

"Ok babe, maybe another time" Ranger said and got up to leave. He looked a little hurt. I know I shouldn't care but I felt bad for him.

"You're welcome to stick around and eat breakfast with us" I said.

"Ok, thanks babe" Ranger said sounding happier. "Where are you working out at?"

"I have a small home gym in the basement."

"Mind if I workout with you? I didn't get to this morning. I was too busy tracking Lester down."

"Sure."

"I have some spare workout clothes in the car. I'll change and meet you down there."

"Ok" I said and went downstairs. I got started running on the treadmill. Ranger walked down a few minutes later where some gym shorts that sat low on his hips and no shirt. I almost tripped on the treadmill when I saw him. He looked so freaking sexy. _Mmm, maybe I should just jump him. He can be a workout and breakfast all in one._

Ranger gave a mega watt smile and said "Babe that sounds like a good idea to me." Shit I must have said that out loud.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. My hormones got the better of me. It's your fault for not wearing a shirt." I said.

"I'll be more than happy to help you with those hormones babe."

"I'm sure you would Ranger, but we're just friends remember?"

Ranger just nodded and started on the punching bag I had in the corner.

An hour later I was finishing up lifting weights. Ranger was running on the treadmill.

"I'm heading up to take a shower then I'll start breakfast" I said. Ranger just nodded.

I had just walked into the kitchen after my shower when Ranger walked upstairs.

"Mind if I use your shower babe?"

"No go for it" I said. "Why don't you wake up everyone once you get out."

I decided to make Lula and the guys some pancakes and bacon. I figured some carbs and grease would help with their hangovers. I knew Ranger wouldn't eat pancakes. I made him an omelet with bell peppers and onions; I made myself one too but added some cheese and diced ham to mine. I also made us some whole wheat toast and diced up some fresh fruit. I was finishing everything up when everyone walked into the kitchen. I got them all a cup of coffee, some water, and some Tylenol. I brought the pancakes and bacon to the table. They immediately dug in, except Ranger of course.

"Don't worry Ranger. I don't expect you to eat pancakes. I made you something else." I said and walked back to the kitchen to grab our food. I gave Ranger his plate.

"Thank you babe."

"You're welcome."

The other three just sort of grunted and kept eating. I don't think they were ready to face the day yet. Hopefully the food would make them feel better.

"This is really good. I take it you learned to cook while you were away?"

"Yup, I can cook just about anything now."

"Proud of you babe" Ranger said. "You've accomplished a lot in the past year, and I really like your house and your home gym."

"Thanks!" I said smiling at him.

"You told me the other night that you were a different person, and you have changed a lot, but all of the changes I've seen have been for the better. You're still the same Stephanie that I've always known though babe. You're just a stronger person who finally believes in yourself the way I've always believed in you. I am in love with you Stephanie." Ranger said quietly where only I could hear it. Wow, I really didn't know what to say to that. Ranger has always believed in me and supported me and all of my craziness. Thankfully the doorbell rang at that time and saved me from that conversation.

I got up quickly and answered the door.

"Hey darling" It was Kevin! Yay!

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Kevin! I've missed you so much!" I squealed.

Kevin was looking at something behind me. I turned around and saw Ranger staring at us with his blank face on. I had told Ranger about Kevin and Shawn but I had never mentioned that they were gay and a couple.

**Ranger's POV**

My morning had started off bad, finding Stephanie in bed with Lester, until she explained what had happened. After that things got a lot better. I got to watch her work out; she had come a long way. She obviously worked hard the past year with her training. She looked so sexy and watching her workout was a huge turn on. It took all of my will power not to grab her and kiss her senseless. Then my babe made me breakfast which tasted amazing. I can't believe she actually learned to cook. I decided to try again and tell her how I felt. It looked like she was actually starting to believe me and think about giving me a chance until her doorbell rang. I followed her to the door and she opened it and threw herself at the guy, Kevin, and kissed him. What the fuck? She had told me that she worked for Kevin's bonds office and that he helped her train. They seemed very close. Could he be her boyfriend and she didn't want to tell me? I already disliked this guy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! Everything familiar belongs to JE. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 12**

I ignored Ranger and invited Kevin inside.

"We were in the middle of eating breakfast. Are you hungry?" I asked Kevin.

"Starved darling" Kevin said.

We walked back to the dining room and Ranger followed us. Tank, Lula and Lester were starting to look better.

"Kevin, this is Ranger, Tank, Lula, and Lester. Guys this is Kevin." I said making introductions.

"Hey guys. Stephanie's told me about all of you. It's nice to meet you." Kevin said.

They started chatting, well everyone except Ranger. He just sat there watching everyone. I went to the kitchen to make Kevin an omelet. I brought him his food and sat down to finish my breakfast.

"Thanks for the food gorgeous."

"You're welcome. What are you going here anyways? I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow."

"I've missed you so much I decided to come early" Kevin said winking at me. He figured out that Ranger was jealous of him and he was egging him on. Oh I've missed Kevin.

"I've missed you too." I said smiling at him. "We're supposed to go to my parents' house for dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds good darling, can't wait to meet them." I swear I think I heard Ranger growl.

"Thanks for the pancakes and taking care of us last night and this morning beautiful." Lester said. Lula and Tank nodded in agreement.

"You're welcome guys."

"I like your house little girl. I'm glad you finally got your life figured out." Tank said.

"Yeah white girl, I'm proud of you" said Lula.

"Aww thanks guys!"

We all finished our breakfast and put our dishes in the sink. We went into the living room and there was another knock on the door. It was Connie and Cal.

"Hey Bomber, I was just dropping Connie off to get her car. We thought we'd say hello." Cal said.

"Everyone else is still here. You can come in." I said.

"I've got a baby shower to go to today so I'm going to head home." Connie said. "I'll see you both later." Then she headed to her car. Cal followed me into the living room.

"Kevin?" Cal said when he spotted Kevin.

"Hey man" Kevin said standing up and giving Cal a hug.

"What are you doing here? And how's Shawn?"

"Shawn's doing good and I'm here visiting Stephanie. She's been working for me the past year at my bonds office in Salem. We've gotten really close and I had to come see her." Kevin said.

"Cool man. We'll have to get together while you're in town and catch up."

"How do you two know each other?" Lester asked.

"We were in the Marines together." Cal said.

"A marine huh?" Lester said. "Damn beautiful you sure do get around. Morelli was navy, Ranger was army and now a marine. Next you gonna find yourself an air force guy?" Kevin gave a huge smile and wrapped an arm around me. I definitely heard Ranger growl that time. Lester obviously thought we were a couple too. I hadn't told him that Kevin was gay either.

No one had anything to say to that statement so we just all sat there.

"I should get going" Lula said breaking the silence. "You want a ride home Tankie Bear?"

"Sure Lula." Tank said.

"I should get going to." Cal said.

"Can I ride back to Rangeman with you?" Lester asked.

"Yeah come on man." Cal said.

"Lester" Ranger said "You've got an appointment with me on the mats everyday for a week at 0500 for not showing up at work this morning."

"Shit" Lester said.

They all left which left me alone with just Ranger and Kevin. This was awkward.

"Babe, I wanted to finish our conversation from this morning."

"I know, but not right now. I want to show Kevin around town." I said.

"Okay babe" Ranger said not looking happy. He gave both of us a nod and left.

"Shit that man's intense." Kevin said after Ranger was gone.

"You have no idea." I said. I told Kevin about Ranger's confession at dinner.

"He was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. I take it he doesn't know I'm gay?"

"Nope" I said smiling.

"You're evil darling" Kevin said.

"I know!"

I gave Kevin a tour of my house and then we spent the rest of the day shopping and showing him around town. Sunday we had dinner at my parents' house. It went as expected. My dad didn't say much, my mom tried her hardest to keep her snarky remarks to herself and instead asked Kevin questions about my life in Salem, and Grandma Mazur grabbed Kevin's ass a couple of times and commented about his package.

Monday morning Cal called Kevin and asked if he wanted to go to lunch. Kevin said yes and they agreed to meet at Rangeman so Cal could show Kevin around. Cal invited me too but I figured I'd let them have their guy time so I went to the bonds office to see if there was new skips.

**Kevin's POV**

I headed over to Rangeman to meet up with Cal. We went to lunch first and caught up on each other's lives. Cal has always been a good friend and was one of the few people in our platoon that didn't give me and Shawn shit for being gay. Cal asked me about Stephanie's life the past year. I told him about it then asked him some questions of my own.

"What's the deal with Stephanie and Ranger?"

"As far as everyone at Rangeman can tell they are both in love with each other. But they both have major commitment issues too. Bomber was also always going back and forth with that cop. Then one day she just disappeared so we didn't know what to think. Ranger was horrible the whole time she was gone. We've never seen him that moody. We're hoping they'll both finally pull their heads out of their asses and get together." Cal said.

We drove back to Rangeman and Cal gave me a tour. It was an impressive business. When we got to the control room someone asked Cal if he could help with something. Cal told me he'd be right back and walked off with the other guy. I saw Ranger come off of the elevator and walked into an office that I'm assuming was his. I knew Stephanie would hate me for what I was about to do but it was for her own good. I walked to his office and knocked on the open door. He looked up and didn't look to happy to see me.

"Come in" he said and nodded to the chair in front of his desk, so I sat down in it.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We need to talk" I said, "about Stephanie." Then Ranger sat back in his chair and slid his blank face on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I was deciding which way I wanted this talk to go. Here it is, hope you like it. Anything familiar belongs to JE and all the mistakes are mine…**

**Chapter 13**

"_What can I do for you?" he asked._

"_We need to talk" I said, "about Stephanie." Then Ranger sat back in his chair and slid his blank face on._

**Kevin's POV**

"Are you in love with her? I asked. Ranger looked at me like he was contemplating killing me.

"You can stop giving me a death glare" I said to him. "Apparently Steph didn't tell you, but I'm gay. Shawn is my partner. I'm not your competition here; I'm trying to help you." He stared at me for a few minutes like he was trying to read my mind.

"Fine" he finally said. "Yes I'm in love with her."

"Good. She already told me that you told her you loved her. I just wanted to see if you would admit it to me too." Now I was back to getting the death glare.

"Look I can tell you both love each other and you both seem to have major commitment issue. You hurt Steph pretty badly last year and she's not going to just suddenly get over it because you tell her you love her. She has grown up a lot this past year, but she hasn't gotten over her commitment issues yet. She didn't even date anyone in Salem."

"Why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"Because I love Stephanie and I want her to be happy. I think that you are what's going to make her happy. She's rejecting you because she's afraid that you're going to hurt her again. Are you going to hurt her again?"

"No. If I get a second chance with her there's no way in hell I'll let her go."

"Good. If you want a chance with her you're going to have to take it slow. Stop trying to talk to her about yours and her feelings. You need work on getting your friendship back so that she can learn to trust you again. Just be there for her and support her like you always have and let things go from there. If you push too hard for a relationship right now, she'll run in the other direction."

"Okay I can do that" he said.

"You also need to open up to her. She said she barely knows anything personal about you. I understand that you can't talk about most of the stuff from your Ranger days, but you can tell her about your childhood and stuff. You need to let her in and make her feel like she actually knows you."

He looked uncomfortable at that. "I'll try" he said.

"You better make her happy" I said standing up and walking towards the door, "because if you hurt her again I will hurt you". I walked out of his office and went to find Cal.

**This is a seriously short chapter. Sorry! I meant to write a longer chapter but I can't seem to concentrate on this story long enough to actually write anything tonight. I did write the guys conversation though so I figured I would go ahead and post it. **


End file.
